Fatal Attraction
by anonymously-tenacious
Summary: They say mild insanity is detectable through deprivation of wants, emotion, and sheer admiration of something unattainable. What happens when Phoebe wants something, but can't have it - only reliable option being to take what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _I do not own ' **Thundermans** '

•

 **Chapter I**

•

This compartment could only be opened from the outside. And judging by the slight chill that permeated the small cubicle, it was becoming late. She gritted her teeth, and folded her arms. There was too much steel, a special type of metal alloy that obstructed any reception, so calling for help, particularly her parents was out of the question. Max was oddly quiet, staring out of the small triangular window a step away. She wondered if she went too far when she laid the blame on him. They argued. Except this argument held a sniff of bite. Phoebe was annoyed Cherry ran off with Oyster, as if decisively forgetting she was the one to convince the boys to tag along.

A thin sheet of cold air swept across her skin. She winced audibly, much to her dismay when she certainly felt a pair of eyes fall upon her person.

The silence was wrecking her conscience. Couldn't he just say anything, anything at all? She wasn't used to him keeping his immature thoughts to himself. Perchance she put him off with her yelling that he decided to not indulge in talking to her lest he rouse her ire. Guess this was her fault. Sighing, she wondered when the station guard would walk by. His post was on the other side of the park, but luckily, they would be able to spot flickers of light from his torch if he strolls by. The door wasn't designed to shut air tight, with spacing on the flat edges.

She groaned out loud and rubbed her arms.

Max, with the snarling and silent urge to let her suffer, shuffled and removed his jacket. She ticked him off but he wouldn't allow her to catch a cold. He was a jerk, yes, but this jerk - as much as he hated to admit it; had a soft spot for his twin, irrespective of her annoying tendencies.

"Pheebs."

He was being considerate of her welfare. And he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. She schooled her face and unashamedly, but graciously accepted the jacket, not wasting time to wrap it around herself. Max turned away. Phoebe seemed to contemplate something as she settled down beside him. There wasn't enough space so much to her embarrassment it looked and felt like she was sitting on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you might need the body heat," she justified, and since they were on talking terms, a joke to the tense atmosphere was an easy fix. "this way your selfless act won't be in vain."

Max bumped her weight to the other side and lifted her legs over his own, allowing her to turn her upper body as they now sat facing each other, or side ways, or whatever, the impression being that they could look at each other without having to move too much in the tight, warm corner with a direct shut-in window that stretched a view past the hurdle of booths, bumper rides into the ominous darkening day. Phoebe felt content. She was warm enough. And his jacket, surprisingly didn't smell half bad like she expected it to.

"I wonder how long it will be until someone realises we're locked in here."

Max grunted.

"Are you by any chance...claustrophobic?"

"I live in our parents' basement."

"Sorry, just making sure."

Phoebe adjusted her feet, mindful of half her body across his lap. She checked her phone again. No reception - Location offset - Time; inaccurate - Battery almost dead.

Well, this is nice.

The two of them stuck in a high-def-green-screen cubicle with no means of getting out. Third person virtual experience around various, out of this world, impressive and unimaginable environments had them awestruck and blown away that they didn't hear the blaring warning and red flickers indicating their virtual journey was over. Hopefully, the respective owner of the small establishment would check in for maintenance. She felt her unusually silent brother shudder. And immediately felt guilty for the caress of warmth his jacket provided. Max was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when Phoebe put her hands around his neck. Very warm hands. With that instant act he felt the chill recede. Phoebe unzipped the jacket and stared into his eyes hoping he would get the message. Her intentions were clear and making them vocal wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Max slithered his arms into the jacket and around her back.

"Thanks."

Phoebe allowed a small smile. Max was the first to feel awkward and refocus his eyes back on the small window. There was a source of warmth pooling just in-between.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before," she pointed out.

"Shhh, the postman can walk by any minute now and I don't want to miss him unless you want to spend a night in my arms; literally."

"Point taken."

Phoebe perched her head on his shoulder. He didn't make a fuss about it so she guessed it wasn't much of an issue, besides, this position enabled them both to have a fair share of warmth. The only aggravating factor being that they couldn't hold a conversation. The end result would be bickering - and residue of tidbit resentment.

"Mom and dad are probably worried sick looking for us."

"Sure, _us._ "

"And that particular sass won't help you get into their good books either."

"I'm not trying get into their good books. I never said I wanted to be in their good books. I don't think they even want me in their good books."

Phoebe didn't bother argue. He was too hardheaded to take her words into consideration.

"When did we become like this?"

"How?"

"All we do is bicker and fight," Phoebe said, her voice going soft. "even today, our rivalry is what got us into this mess in the first place. Is there ever going to be a time where we just work together and not pointlessly put each other down, like two normal twins?"

"Are you offering a truce?"

"No, I'm suggesting that for once we put our differences aside. This fighting is destroying us, and believe it or not...I like, you, being my other half, you know," she admitted. "maybe if I try and be nice to you, things won't be as bad, but that always backfires on me and we're back to square one. Maybe this is an opportunity to clear the air between us."

"Don't get your hopes up. I still hate you."

"You seem to delight in driving me mad and miserable."

Max smirked. It was small - but it was there.

"It's fun."

Silence reigned for a bit. Phoebe sighed, this moment, was fallible. They always need to be backed in a corner or dangerous situation to have an honest one-on-one moment with each other. Although it never lasts, Phoebe likes to think that Max recognizes her conviction that she desires not to fight, but uphold the white flag and hopefully ceasefire. It took her a while to realise she was - much to her surprise and utter embarrassment - nestling her head against his chest and more or less sitting on his lap. His hold on her didn't relent, neither did hers. For once, Phoebe didn't care. They were cold, and this was the only logical means of gathering warmth they had. And she was certain he wouldn't mention their current position to anyone, not that she would either. It was repulsive enough they got locked in here.

"We could just burn it to ashes."

"Its private property Max. We could go to jail or pay for the damage. And neither are good options." she remarked casually, once again doing the thinking for him, but the thought did cross her mind. She raised her head and blew hot air into her palms, placing them on the nape of his neck. His response was an unconscious shiver. Her arms reclaimed their position around his bare neck.

"Its getting darker."

The light creeping into their 'prison' through the small window was a hollow blue. Phoebe didn't need to look behind her. His face bathed in the moonlight, a testimony to his claim. As if forced into a cradle wasn't bad enough, the simple preference to meet his eyes required a proximity which could easily be misinterpreted. And she was sure he felt the same way but his pride got in the way of laying those claims. This was her comforting to the idea Max was a guy who didn't make her nauseous with his intolerable presence and incorrigible passions. She needed him. He needed her. The former glorified her conscience, more so than the latter. It was trying to read in between the lines when all they could set their eyes on where basically just each other. Sharing a breath seemed natural. And she couldn't begin to describe how smooth his hair was. All this thinking was separately scheduled as Max cuddled up against her, the side of his face continuously grazing her neck. This was a response to fiddling with his hair. She made a convenient seize as they both found the time to question their actions and the motives behind them.

Max exhaled slowly, and Phoebe swore she could now count his abdominal muscles from feeling alone when he held her tighter. A few awkward fumbles and they were once again staring into each other's eyes, lost. Stuck on the forefront of a wrinkle in time, thoughtlessly staring into the endless depths of their similar eyes, did time seem to resume when an indignant sound escaped Phoebe's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

•

School was like an anti-socio-personal drug. If that was a thing which it unfortunately wasn't since she liked to believe she knew things of all things to the letter. And now, completing homework in advance while taking all the time in the world was her hobby. She could always request more tasks from her teachers anyway, to get her mind off things. Things that if not properly confronted would stem to distract her from what was most important in her hectic life. Her education. Second only to her superhero career.

Time.

Was of the essence.

Hiddenville had never been safer. She ventured every crook, cranny, secret passage, and dark corner to uncover the bad guys and turn them in. She was so motivated that Super President Kickbutt hinted a promise to an early promotion up in the ranks. Her family was proud. Or as proud as they could get when they weren't tearing the house down or attempting to burn said house to the ground with regard to a select few. Between beavering to keep her grades up and kicking the bad guys behind bars, her life was great! She gained a fair share of popularity within the social cycle, at school, the complimentary retirement home, the police department, The Hero League, and somehow worked a miracle to befriend an ever scowling Wong.

Yet, unresolved issues nagged her mind to snap back to reality and confront more pressing matters. Matters unfazed by her practical front of bravely cowering behind books. Phoebe rubbed her temples, making sure to curse without anyone hearing. She couldn't deal with this sort of stress.

"Phoebe."

A soft male voice was enough to suppress her troubles as she spotted Cole Campbell stop by the door, much to her delight. Anyone would be dense as a rock not to identify her affections for the blonde. Those feelings associated with crushes were heartwarming since her object of general desire was proper and dangerously good looking.

"Cole. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be packing to leave." And just when her confidence soared for the past month and found the courage to finally utter more coherent words in his presence. He unknowingly breaks her heart into a sad million pieces.

"I did, but my dad said we had to buy everything may need here because the trip will be long and convenient stops will only be for bathroom breaks...or running into the wild and getting in tune with nature." he said lightly, much to her amusement as she stepped in line. "We'll be leaving in two weeks. Traffic is merciful on Heroes Recognition Day."

"Can't believe you'll be missing out on probably the biggest event in Hiddenville."

"Well, we don't get everything we want in life."

Right.

"Tara is throwing this party before we leave. It would be cool if you could swing by. Maybe hang out for the last time before I leave. You could ask your brother to come too, I'm sure my sister would be delighted to see a familiar face she's fond of."

"I've seen your sister drunk. Three out of seven beers and the possibility of her doing something 'memorable and remarkable' added by my undignified brother's amorous behavior isn't exactly something I want to see Cole. He'll be better off at home scheming to sabotage Heroes Recognition Day."

Cole seemed to think about it. "It always scares me how you hit the nail on the head with your assumptions when it comes to Max. And I can honestly vouch that Tara's last memory of this place will have a Max-me moment that will undoubtedly land her in hot waters with my parents."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, its probably a good idea if your brother doesn't show up."

•

"So you and Cole are getting along nicely."

"I'd be a blushing mess if it wasn't for the fact his father is dragging them off to Border Town." A bit sad, but, the man got a promotion to station manager for some firm he was working so dragging his family with him was the first logical thought to cross his mind.

"Maybe..."

"No, no, maybeys, Cherry. I'm not going to convince him to stay and I'm definitely not going to pour my heart out to him." Phoebe sighed. "we were better off just friends anyway."

"And to think you guys make such a cute couple."

"We do, don't we."

"Anyway, sad talk aside, my brother is coming into town, to celebrate H.R.D."

Phoebe looked confused, playing with her hair. "H...R? Oh, tch, see what you did there." she appraised Cherry. "which brother is coming into town? Is it the pro wrestler, John Cena?"

"No, the hockey star, Perry."

Phoebe perked up.

•

"Which is why its important to give back to the community and recognise your betters!" Wong finished, bowing to a crowd as a chorus of applaud ricocheted through Splatburger.

Max smirked and watched on with fascination as the woman robbed customers of their hard earned money for a nonexistent fund raiser which contributed to the continued welfare of citizens all around Hiddenville to play a part in paying back heroes who keep the neighbourhoods safe at night. He followed her upstairs and into her 'office'. She was eager enough to drop the paper money on her table as greed possessed the woman, counting the money with vigor until she heard a door squeak behind her.

"You!"

"Whoa, put the broom down," he said with his hands in the air when Wong threatened to whack him with a large broom. "no need for violence."

"What do you want you good-for-nothing Thunderman?"

"I want in on the money."

"What makes you think I'd want to share my easy earned money with you?"

"I don't know, because you fooled all those people down there to contribute their money to charity, which we both know doesn't exist in your Wongabulary."

"I easily fooled those idiots downstairs to voluntarily hand me a portion of their salary just to loose a sum of it to you? Are you listening to yourself? You aren't? Get lost!"

"Or I can simply tell them you plan on using their hard earned money to buy yourself a plasma-proton hot tub and Italian dinner set." he raised a brochure of a purchase item slip. "Oh, and if you're wondering, this here is proof of your delayed orders."

If looks could kill.

•

"Its loud! Too loud!"

"A basic norm. This is a party! Or 'Tartie' as my sister would put it!"

"She is known for throwing the biggest parties ever known to mankind." she mocked, standing aside as a body went limp at her feet. "and apparently the wildest."

The host, dressed in black tights, dark combat boots marched towards them, in all her pierced glory. And she didn't look happy.

"Cole," Tara, murmured, loud enough for them to hear. "Is that a new shirt?"

"Actually, it is."

"Yikes!" she revelled at the glare, averting her eyes to Phoebe, mildly impressed when the girl seemed relaxed in her presence. "Is Max around?"

"He's at home..erm, working on something, says he's sorry he couldn't make it." Phoebe lied. It wasn't new to her. Growing up had taught her to make the best out of situations and her brother showing up to the party would be an act frowned upon by wisdom.

"Well, that's a bummer." Tara grumbled, disappointed, and strutted away making sure to give the inebriated and passed out Eric a good kick to the back. A brutal way to vent her frustrations.

"When did she become so...into Max? I thought it was the other around."

"They've been hanging out these couple weeks; so much so that I barely see her at home anymore."

"You don't say."

That explained a few things.

"Yeah. They deserve each other; both have a thing for black, violent, and are incurably mean."

"Its what separates us from the maniacs." Phoebe concurred, looking around. It was uncouthly rowdy and a first. There were bodies everywhere. On the floor, making out by the bannisters, jumping on the couch, spilling liquor on said couch, flipping tables, smoking some weird plant that caused a nauseating smell to lick the air. This wasn't how she wanted to remember her last night with her crush. "Can we grab a few drinks and head up to your room?"

Cole almost gaped, unclear if there was a innuendo lurking behind her words, but his face didn't betray his emotions, simply nodding and making way for a nearby cooler box.

•

They had light conversation. Trying to cramp wasted months in a single night. Neither were intimidated by the other, except the thin strip fear of assuming where the night would lead them. Phoebe never knew the boy before her had such a sophisticated insight on life, although a select people twice his age probably didn't. As suspected, they didn't have so much in common to the cliche extent which she preferred. She was chilly and grateful when he offered his jacket, but had to excuse herself with countless wobbles downstairs in search of the restroom.

•

Inept and barely standing on her feet. Tara Campbell drowned another cup of water down her throat, which sounded likes gurgles alongside the colorful cursing and eyebrow-raising murmurs of ways to maim a certain Thunderman.

"You look like crap..."

In blind rage, she turned to the sound of the voice and threw a mean fist which collided with a chest. The response was a chuckle, which sounded oddly familiar. Tara blinked and met a set of brown eyes belonging to her undisputed favourite person in the world.

"..and you hit like a girl."

Brief outraged rocked her visage, scowling scathingly. The party was nearly over and now he decides to grace her with his presence. They just stood there as the world went on around them. His insufferable smirk irked her...but who was she kidding! This was the last day she'd probably be seeing him and she might as well make the most of it. She sloppily pulled on his jacket and moved for the black, marbled kitchen island not waisting time as she plopped on aforementioned island gradually stringing him along. Max rose an eyebrow. By the looks of things he could tell she had one too many to drink. Before he could offer a voice of inquiry she put his mouth to better use with her own.

•

After spending what seemed like hours in search of the bathroom, Phoebe finally stumbled back through the hallway and back into a diminutive gathering of drunken idiots. Nothing interesting was happening, it was getting late, and she probably should be wrapping up things with Cole despite her stinging chest at the thought of not seeing him again. She crossed the arc and clutched the bulbous ends of the railing, stealing a glance into the kitchen and instantly regretting it.

•

It was sudden.

Cole was flipping through a magazine filled with horrendous and provocative looking models idly wondering how the object in his hands ended up in his room, around the same time his door slammed into the wall not short of startling him - to see an expressionless Phoebe stomp towards him.

She looked irritated and downright scary.

The hair on the back of his neck stood in alarm.

At least until she granted him his one wish.

•

It was dark as Max uncaringly closed the door behind him.

A sigh escaped his lips. He hit the party late, but concerns were shoved aside since he had fun mostly in the company of Tara. She managed to drag him to her room. Nonetheless they couldn't do much any further when they heard her parents rant upstairs interrupting their intimate adventures. All good things come to an end he presumed, opening the door to his lair.

"Max."

He turned around.

•

She weighed her options and decided it was best they parted on _those_ terms. If given more time, she could see it coming had they more days to spend but due a different setting. Phoebe had a sneaking suspicion he enjoyed it more than she did, nevertheless, she did too. For the first time, she felt tipsy and not in control of her thoughts, although the latter wasn't new to her. A moving shadow entered her field of vision compelling her to peer through the dark pass. Her mouth moved as a smooth syllable rolled off her tongue.

"Max."

•

The lights in the hall flickered to life.

Max stood across his twin sister, Phoebe. A thousand thoughts marched through his mind. What was she doing up so late? He took a more thoughtful look at her. She looked dress for an occasion unknown to him but didn't let the wonder linger. He caressed the roof of his mouth via tongue acrobatics.

"Yeah?"

Phoebe rubbed her right arm. Something strange pulling at her gut but maintained her composure.

"I, thought you were someone else..a burglar or... yeah," she sounded uncertain, jumbling her words and not in the least satisfied with how they left her mouth. "you, erm.. coming from a party?"

Max ran a hand through his hair, awfully exhausted in his own right. He didn't have time for this. They barely attempted this back and forth for pretty much their personalities would allow.

"No.."

Not entirely pleased with the vague and total complete lie, the female of the duo spared him another lengthy look that spoke volumes and brought up a scene he didn't want to remember nor relive. Luckily, she moved out of sight.

"Goodnight."

"Mm."

•

His shirt flew and miraculously covered the cage of his trusty mentor. His limbs were spread out on his bed, chest heaving ever slightly. He wasn't credible enough to not be aware of the tension between him and Phoebe. It was making life difficult for him. In this house. Ignorance was bliss, besides, he never cared what she thought of him anyway. An audible yawn and his eyelids felt heavy, until a scent permeated the air. His bed creaked as another weight joined his. A hand scuffled in search of his face, a few strokes and warm fingers ran along his scalp. Dual rivers of long braids swished on both sides of his face. A tired smirk crawled onto his face. Lips smashed against his own. He offered no resistance, he couldn't even believe how this was happening. How she got in here.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get in here?"

"Your room has a door, doesn't it."

She sat upright, straddled his thighs and lifted her hands to shed her dark spangled shirt, not modest or dramatic in the least as her bra followed shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

•

He's been seeing her more than he could actually tolerate. Her sadness was so pure that he actually felt something akin to sympathy. Cherry wasn't one he thoughtfully considered a friend much less an acquaintance. She was constantly wandering their house looking lost and pitiful to the point he felt a feeling of palpable annoyance when she accidentally bumped into him. Or maybe because he nearly dropped the castle comprising of pancakes in his left hand.

"Cherry." If he was in any manner apologetic to the way she winced at the tone of his voice, he didn't show it.

"What do you want?"

He arched an eyebrow. Cherry, plus outwardly stern, didn't fit. He took the time to invent her face. She didn't meet his eyes. Although she expressed annoyance and sadness, there was something else which overshadowed the latter and former.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because you've been coming to our house wandering around and looking lost."

"Its none of your business-"

"Actually it is," Max answered calmly, artistically folding a pancake into a triangular shape and forcing it into his mouth. She was glaring at him, her eyes glistening with tears she probably wouldn't allow to fall. Her face was a bit red. "you happen to forget that although your best friend lives here, you don't. And in case you didn't notice, your depreciating presence is making us uneasy. So, its either you tell me what's going on and depending on how sad it is, I might help you, if not, then scram. And by scram I mean you never coming back here...ever."

Unsurprisingly, and fighting back to hold tears, she fell into his chest. Max thanked his stamina as she balled against his chest. He rose a hand, quickly scanned the vicinity for possible third parties and cursed his small heart as he comfortingly rubbed her back.

•

Cherry giggled uncontrollably.

For a person who spent a good half-an-hour crying her eyes out she looked upbeat. He committed himself to soothing her partially for two reasons. Her sobbing was grating on his nerves. Not even Phoebe cried this much when he decapitated her favourite dolls in third grade. Thinking about his twin, he couldn't help but resent her at this particular moment. She was the reason he was affiliating with the likes of Cherry in his private quarters, sapping up his valuable time for innovation. After consolation and plus minus a few perverse threats, she calmed down enough to enunciate the facts behind her behavior as of late. Apparently, Cherry's brother was in town, some guy who had an ego and self-perceived superiority over her, only he had the noteworthy skills in his profession to back up his perfect profile.

To make a long story short. He is so popular and exhibits an inexplicable charm to him that attract fans of the sport or random strangers to him. Max hasn't particularly met this brother of Cherry. And according to her, his fickle minded twin managed to succumb to his personality and apparent charm. It wouldn't have been much of a big deal if his twin wasn't ignoring her best friend in favour of hanging out with said twin's best friend's brother.

"I haven't laughed so hard in a long time..." Cherry said, in a fit of chuckles. "You know, you're actually funny, when Phoebe doesn't pull one over you."

"Pfft, only because I let her," he said, feeling a bit uneasy talking about his sister. He patted crumbles from lap. She had insisted they order cookies from an unknown cookie delivery service. He didn't ask any questions. "So, how long is your brother going to stay in town?"

She shrugged, carelessly biting off a chunk from a raisin cookie. "He said his coach promoted a friendly match against Swellview Giants to raise funds for HRD..."

"Wait, H-R-D?"

"Heroes Recognition Day," Cherry offered, continuing. "Lots of people from local businesses are going to show up and contribute to the charity event. He said the exposure would be great for him and his team, but mostly him, so he'll be in town for at least another three weeks."

"And knowing my sister, she'll be fawning over him like a lovesick puppy."

"Normally, I'd disagree with you, but, for the past few days she's been acting strange," Cherry revealed with a frown. Phoebe would normally tell what unsettled her, as would she, yet there was something she was hesitant about sharing with her. Cherry could sense it, especially when she broached the subject of the amusement park. "Come to think of it, did you guys fight when you were locked in that cube thingy?"

"Uh, yeah...you could put it like that."

Cherry frowned, he was reacting similar to the way Phoebe would. Something was telling her to press further but let the thought drown. He was an exceptional listener and was being nice to her and for once didn't belittle her. So she took to avoiding the subject altogether. Not even mentioning the black bra hanging on his swivel chair in the corner of her eye.

•

Phoebe was surprised when her best friend barged into her home with a small package in her arms. She frowned, not remembering requesting her company.

"Cherry,"

Aforementioned blonde wiped her brow. Delicately holding the package against her chest. She was honestly surprised to see her friend, but unsurprised as she took in Phoebe's attire. A cosseted, royal white dress, obviously looking like she was going out, with Perry, again, obviously.

"What brings you here?"

Her eyes flickered with hurt but managed to hide it well. One thing Max's personality has taught her was to never allow her emotions to occasionally be laid out on her face. It was a trademark weakness and falter in her self confidence that people more than often took advantage of.

"My mom and I, uh, baked these for Max." she informed. She wasn't lying. Her mother knew of Max and his nature, but she warmed up to him when he took it upon himself to uplift her downtrodden daughter who is on the verge of losing a good friend but found another in the form of well, him.

"For Max?" Phoebe asked, bafflement evident in her voice. This knowledge was a first. The image of Max and Cherry hanging out was shrewd and for obvious reasons didn't sit well with her. "What, you and Max are friends now?"

"You look nice," Cherry said, avoiding the question altogether, giving her best...her friend a look over. "Are you going out, with someone I may or not know?"

"Yes. Perry is taking me out to the docks, near the beach. We're having an exclusive dinner for two." Phoebe announced, her voice almost giddy trying not to sound too excited but ultimately failed. Perry was the next best thing that happened to her after Cole left.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good time."

"Yeah, you have a good time too, with whatever it is you're doing with Max."

A faint smile, and Cherry sauntered through the narrow corridor all the while shaking her head, convinced Max's words regarding Phoebe actually held merit.

•

Cherry shrieked once more.

Max groaned for the umpteenth time. Her elbows were bony and exceptionally sharp-a contrast to Phoebe. Every time the scene changed to the mutated psychopathic priest wielding a jagged axe and cleaving people from limb to limb she'd invade his personal space and he'd sustain slight injuries much to his displeasure. She boldly claimed she wasn't chicken, brave even, through and through and would watch the movie from start to finish. There was popcorn and a few delights fitting for the occasion and her means of trying to fill the vacant gap that her twin left. Without a word, he willed the remote into his hand. Her head flew to him.

"Why'd you switch it off, I was watching that."

"Okay, first of all, its not watching if you're screaming a good half of the movie away. Secondly," he paused. "your face, is too close to my face."

To his surprise, she didn't take the hint.

"Did you know..."

"Know what?"

"That you're even more good looking, up close?"

He groaned. "Cherry, I thought we talked about this."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Its just, I've been having a great time with you and you don't act too smart with me." she curled a blonde strand behind her ear. "you listen to what I have to say, even though I know you ignore me most of the time. The Max I know wouldn't have bothered to hangout with me but here we are, watching a movie together."

Max was flattered, really. He didn't show much courtesy ever since they met. She never had it out for him. He had inkling that her simple mind was indifferent to the jeers and insults. She was always nice, adding a pinch of idiotic humor that clouded her judgement more than often.

"I, think its only fair if I thanked you, properly."

Her face showed signs of hesitance, yet none of betraying her motives as she outright kissed him. It was warm. Her lips opened under his. It was a harmless kiss. What harm could it possibly do? Max withdrew his ponders, lifting a hand to stroke the back of her head. Cherry's cheeks were a bleeding red as she gasped and slowly reared back, staring him in the eye. A few months back she and Phoebe would gauge the gag-level at the prospect of anyone who was unfortunate enough to kiss the boy in front of her, but Cherry couldn't help but desperately take her words back. Nothing about Max was disgusting. He had boy-breath, far from nauseating - his touch was delicate, sending tingles up her spine - and his lips...

The Thunder-Monitor buzzed to attention breaking her out of her musings. Phoebe was approaching. She sprung from the couch, patting away at her clothes. Max followed suit, rising with an unsure brush through his hair.

"Its getting late, and I...I should probably be leaving." she stammered, her face still withholding signs of scarlet.

"Yeah."

They made a few steps stopping short at the door. Cherry made a sharp turn and unsurely met his eyes. She didn't want to leave. Had she not kissed him, they'd be brushing shoulders on the couch, on the verge of tears, watching a comedy to lighten to mood. Looking at him now, she could hardly regret it. She DID not regret it. Not one single bit.

"Max.."

Not one more word left her mouth when he shocked her with one he employed himself. Her arms slackened. And he pulled back just in time when the door handle creaked and turned. Phoebe stepped into the scene, eyes wandering, curiosity tenfold as her best friend muttered something inaudible and dashing past her and out the door.

•

The atmosphere riveted with excite.

Barbara was working tirelessly. Running and tending to each of her children, plus big Hank, bar Max who couldn't so much as bother entertaining the thought of participating in some parade. Trying to see whether Billy was wearing a clean costume and double checking if his shoe laces were tied. She sternly berated a sorrowful Hank who by the look of things was attempting to sneak snacks into his Thunderman costume. The mother did fast work on attaching Nora's bright blue bow. She approached Phoebe.

"Go check on your brother. See if you can change his mind."

"I don't think-"

"Now, Phoebe."

•

Max was throwing a tennis ball against the wall and willing it back with his powers. Judging by the noise upstairs, his family was getting ready for the Heroes Recognition Day's parade. In unity, they'd stand on a giant blue float garbed in blue Thunderman gear waving to the world. A noise rustled him from his thoughts to see Phoebe saunter to his bed. Regal, with the mask on her face. Max sighed. Another thing to deal with. She made it even harder just standing there.

"Mom sent me down here to see if I could change your mind."

He scoffed.

She looked at him a bit, turning back the way she came.

"I thought as much."

•

Cherry sighed. The other her in the mirror imitating her hand movements as she brushed her golden locks. Why couldn't anything be easier? Phoebe was inadvertently avoiding her, taking more to Perry's company. It wouldn't last. Perry would be leaving in a few days and she was none the wiser to expect her 'best friend' to come crawling back to her. As much as she wanted to be mad at Phoebe, she couldn't. Phoebe was her undisputed best friend - nothing would change that. That brings her to another problem in the form of Max. She hardly left home in fear of bumping into him on the way to a convenient store. What could she possibly say if she encountered him? Was he thinking of her as frequent as she did him? Pfft, this was Max Thunderman she'd remind herself.

She stroked her hair and slipped out of the bathroom garbed in only a pink robe to match her pink slippers and pink toenails. The doorbell caught her attention, wondering who it was considered the global occasion to commemorate heroes all over the world. Making sure the buttons were fastened, she clutched the fabric over her chest and pulled the door open. Her heart throbbed at the handsome face - yes, she said it - on the other side of the door. A swift scarlet swept across her cheeks but forced herself to stand her ground.

"M-max, what are you doing here?"

Max offered a shaky smirk, his delirious brown eyes running over her figure.

"I needed to see you."

Nothing happened for the first few nanoseconds until Cherry opened the door a foot wider.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Chapter IV -**

•

She knew to trust her gut when she heard his strained voice over the phone. The conversation was subdued and vague enough to let her mind jump to conclusions. He rarely visited the hospital unless it was for general reasons like donating blood or visiting a bedridden relative. She reached for his hand and squeezed, garnering his attention.

"You came?" his voice sounded hoarse, frowning in a bit of paint.

Phoebe settled next to him. Miniscule cuts and a purple bruise along his jaw marred his face, a busted lip, but the black eye overshadowed every injury. Her eyebrows met in worry.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather-not talk about it," he said, a small hand mirror on his side, taking time to inspect the damage to his face. Phoebe could hardly blame him. He looked like he was mauled. Although he didn't want to talk about it, she reminded herself that she is the protector of Hiddenville and is within protocol to know what transpired in order to avoid this from happening to anyone else in future.

"At least tell me who did this to you."

"Phoebe."

She raised his hand and pecked his knuckles. Perry avoided eye contact. He really didn't want her to see him like this. Knowing her, she'd probably not relent until she figured out what happened. A small smile took ahold of his face. She was really awesome. That could be the only word to describe her. She cared for the little things.

"You were fine a few hours ago. You drove me home. Where did you go afterwards?" she asked softly. When he didn't answer, she turned his face by the chin to look him in the eye. At least the one that wasn't swarthy and swollen. "Perry, I don't like seeing you like this. I know you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. You wouldn't pick a fight, much less hurt a fly. Were you attacked when you got home?"

Perry winced and sat upright, feeling pain fluctuate through his body. The fight was long - and he wasn't the one winning - not even in the slightest.

"After I got home, I...I-"

"Its fine, you can tell me." Phoebe encouraged, stroking his hand.

"I found some guy in my house, he was half dressed standing in front of our fridge. I have never seen him before. My first thought was, burglar, and the rest, adrenaline," he paused, touching his face with a grimace, recounting the painful memory. "it was all so fast. I jumped at him and I tried pinning him down but apparently, he was skilled to maneuver out of my grasp. Next thing I know he's holding me in a headlock. He kept trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear properly. I was so angry that I somehow managed to get out of his grip by headbutting him. I threw him against the wall and starting punching."

He stopped, sounding guilty. The memory was hazy and a bit difficult to recount. Phoebe sensed his hesitance. She kissed his temple.

"You were only trying to protect yourself, Perry."

"Right," He closed his one good eye, and cleared his throat. "Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed against the floor, hard. The little guy pounced on me and, I've never felt anyone hit so hard. It felt like my face slamming into a brick wall, repeatedly. At some point, I heard a scream and Cherry walked into the kitchen. I don't know what she said but the guy stopped assaulting me right before I fell unconscious."

"Who brought you here?"

"Cherry. She left when she realised she left the house unlocked."

Phoebe sighed. "Did you call the police to press charges?"

"You were the first person I called."

Phoebe smiled. She was on his speed dial. The thought was selfish so she frisked it to the back of her mind. His welfare was of utmost importance.

"Did the nurses say anything, about your condition and when you can get out of here?"

"I'll be here for at least three more days. They said my predicament was minor but would run more tests to see if I haven't sustained any internal injuries they might have overlooked."

"Who could be such a coward to attack you on Heroes Day?"

"Apparently a coward who knew to take some and return them tenfold." Perry remarked with a bitter snort. "I just want to go home and lie in my bed and forget this ever happened. And pray to god this doesn't go public..."

"That's not an option. There's a small crowd of girls right by the parking space."

Perry grunted. For all the fame. He couldn't even endure the unrelenting wrath that was his fangirls. Always knew were to find him. What he was doing. With whom he was. What he was doing with the person with whom he was. It suddenly didn't sound farfetched that they knew of his whereabouts. He checked his phone. Cherry would be coming over later. He was unconscious when he was brought in. Hopefully, she'd shed some light on what happened to that guy, or better yet, if she knew him.

Phoebe stayed by his side until she received a call from her mother, another babysitting gig. She didn't want to leave his side. He convinced her to go, that he wouldn't be alone anyway. Cherry would be coming over before visiting hours ended. She bade him with a get well kiss on the cheek and promised to see him early sunrise the next day.

•

When his twin sister marched into his lair, he knew he was done for. Partially surprised it took her this long to figure it out but he assumed she suspected something was off at dinner. His right shoulder was bothering him and couldn't sit still without caressing it. She stopped right next to his work bench, arms crossed looking ready to deliver judgement.

"You are the one that attacked Perry!" It was a statement, summed up by observation alone.

"Only when he attacked me first; besides, I was only defending myself," he countered, grunting when his shoulder ached.

"Defending yourself," she said with a scoff, aware of the way he favoured his left arm. "Max, he attacked you because he thought you were a burglar! He has never met you before! All he knew was that someone broke into his home and probably tried to-"

"Do what exactly? He didn't even try asking who I was, or how I came into his house, he just started attacking me, which is stupid of him since he didn't stop to consider if I had a weapon on me or not."

He had a point - but he wasn't the one lying in a hospital bed all beaten up and looking worse for wear. He displayed no hints of having participated in any struggle and physiologically looked unharmed. The build of these obvious facts only caused her temper to flare.

"What you did to him was severe. If only you could have seen him. I even had a hard time recognising him when I saw him lying on that bed."

"You're taking his side?"

It was unclear what stopped her immediate response, but something in the sound of his voice was laced with a tone akin to, betrayal? Not that it wasn't distracting enough. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm not taking sides," she declared firmly, "just considering both perspectives...and alternatives which you could have taken to avoid the confrontation."

Max took a deep breath. No use in getting angry. She was just looking out for the skin of a potential boyfriend. He didn't matter. If the roles were reversed. He'd bask as collateral. And this would all have been a huge misunderstanding. Getting the short end of the stick wasn't foreign to him. But in this particular moment, whatever robust material his little heart was comprised of little by little crumbled away. Its not to say he didn't walk away unscathed either. The funny sounds his shoulder made whenever he moved around too much was proof enough.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend," he apologized, and they both knew it to be half-assed but he was too irritated to care.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs your apology," she said. "They'll be discharging him in three days, which I honestly think is enough time to talk him out of pressing charges so the two of you can give it another go at introductions guaranteed on peaceful grounds and less idiotic than the first time."

This had the desired effect as he grimaced. Phoebe knew she got the message across, but didn't let her face betray the little victory. To think Max was capable of brutally harming anyone to this extent kind of warned her not to constantly irk him, provided he doesn't in return. Satisfied, she turned to leave but couldn't withhold the question that stung on the tip of her tongue.

"What were you doing at Cherry's?"

"She was alone and I had nothing to do so I thought I'd stop by and, keep her company."

Phoebe was aware of many things. Also to her knowledge that he had countless friends or acquaintances yet her best friend was the convenient route to take. It filled her mind with suspicions but didn't question further as she stopped out of his lair.

Max heaved a sigh of relief when his sister left. Under normal circumstances, he would have assumed a carefree façade to keep up the amusement but something in the way she spoke shook him. They hadn't spoken in days much less hold a civil conversation that didn't posses the lingering tense ambiance. He kept pace to not fumble over his words and seem a fool in her eyes, not that he cared, but her opinion always made him uneasy. He suddenly blinked, his thoughts marching back to Cherry. She basically ordered him to go home when she witnessed the battered form of her brother in his merciless grip. She didn't give him a chance to explain. Was she mad at him for nearly killing her brother? Should he forget the steady comfort they garnered in each other after this unfortunate sitch? No, this was Cherry, he reminded himself. She was too nice and still believed in magical ponies. Whatever incensed thought she may have of him will eventually be water under the bridge after he explains to her of what happened.

Tomorrow though.

For now. He would rest. His shoulder was threatening him into early agony.

•

Cherry greeted him with a tight warm smile. He felt almost inclined to grab and drag her somewhere secluded and kiss her innocent lips. Instead, he grasped self control by the horns and smiled in return. They pretended they weren't that delighted to see one another but anyone could decipher the looks they sent each other. His initial reaction was relief she wasn't chewing him out for what happened. He was surprised she showed up. He hasn't gotten to see her much and her phone call only fueled his yearn to see and feel her more. She didn't stay for long though, but she did kiss him on the cheek when the nurse and Phoebe had their backs turned.

He sighed, in words he would have once in a lifetime proclaimed as pathetic. The small bed wasn't hard. And staying here for a night wouldn't seem all bad either. His initial fear of hospitals was curbed by Phoebe who made candid threats should he attempt to sneak out or relish his untameable passions by obstructing the nurses and doctors from doing their job. Not long and she edged to his bed.

"By the looks of it, apart from a partially dislocated shoulder nothing else seems to be out of the ordinary," she informed, and before he could retort she beat him to it, "but this still would have been avoided had you told mom or dad the discomfort in your shoulder was getting worse by the day."

Phoebe glanced at the sling that ventured around his neck to a shoulder encasement. It took her keen mind and sharp eyes to suspect something was wrong with him whenever he displayed outright discomfort including minor jerks and motions to ease a supposed nuisance in his right shoulder. He wanted to be left alone but his pathetic pride was getting in the way of voicing for help. Humbly, she admitted he wouldn't heed her word alone but with the full backup of her parents sealed the deal to get him checked out. Amidst a great amount of protests and reasons why they didn't need to go to hospital, Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the old Max seeping through a mug of man fits. Her best friend made a stop by and Phoebe deduced Cherry was the reason his mood took an instant turn from complaining to smiling aimlessly...and looking stupid while doing it.

"I didn't think they'd-"

"You're their responsibility. If something happens to you, they'll blame themselves on how they could have done a better job at raising you. In this regard, your misdirected sense of manhood is getting in the way of them reaching out to you, and you them," her voice was sharp, not minding giving him the lecture he so needed.

Max turned to lie on his good shoulder, facing away from her and into the mildly interesting blue wall. "I'm going to sleep."

Phoebe frowned in disappointment, her words were true, but if he was going to be like that then so be it. "I'll go and grab you a glass of water and some soup-"

"I don't want soup."

"Then a glass of water it is."

•

"Uneventful, that's not counting the cries when they anointed his shoulder with a prescribed ointment."

Max bit his tongue. Her tone was mocking. The only reason he was reduced to tears was because she, out of the general kindness of her heart asked to be the one to apply the ointment under the falsehood motives of being bored and wanting to 'help'. The nice nurses were all moved and touched by the concern for her brother that they practically shoved it into her arms. Phoebe wasn't gentle or showed any remorse when he begged her to stop. Her palms may have been soft but to his dismay, her pressure wasn't.

"Don't fret about it Max, bigboy tears are as normal as they are inevitable," Hank said, a somber expression on his face, clasping a comforting hand on the wrong shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Max fumed, shrugging off the offending appendage.

Phoebe ignored the rambunctious duo, addressing her mother instead. "He's to be kept under a schedule to allow his shoulder to adjust and for the pain to go away. Strenuous and self exertion is out of the question. Someone has to...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Its so cute watching you fuss over your brother like that!"

Phoebe shrugged, she barely had a choice in the matter. "Someone has to do it. Knowing you guys, you'd probably just dump it onto me anyway so taking initiative is the only option."

"He's lucky to have a sister like you, even if he is too proud to admit it."

There's a saying to ease her conscience. It was about time someone realised her efforts of being the more rational twin.

"Yay for me, I guess," she remarked sarcastically, aware of the subject of their conversation scurry away to his lair. In the wake of a mental note to make sure Max behaves under her critical eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

•

"You're Phoebe's brother," Perry replied, shaking the hand. He hardly slept peacefully these days, with vain attempts of recounting this face. There was nothing special about it, no remarkable feature that made him stand out, nothing. Yet his wary was still present. This, person, effortlessly and figuratively wiped the floor with him.

Max, unaware of Perry's thoughts, pulled his hand back.

"Is it weird to say that I don't remember hitting you that hard?" Max pointed out, Perry's cheeks were a faint red, his left eye was legitimate proof of a subsiding black eye.

"You don't remember it, but I felt it, more like I still do feel it,"

They sat in silence for quite a while. Max couldn't sustain the silence. He didn't have the patience for pleasantries in any shape or form.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?"

"The thought did cross my mind. And to be honest I was tempted to think you came back to finish the job." Perry joked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. The look Max gave him was unreadable but he was man enough to admit it unsettled him just a bit. "but given this is the first time we're officially introduced bar the flying fists, and knowing your sister's nature, I assume you're here to apologize?"

Max smirked. "You speak funny, and I barely understood a word you said but yeah, I'm kind of here to apologise."

"Good, don't think my face can handle another beating."

"Sorry, you just surprised me. Its been a long time since I fought with only my fists."

Perry looked intrigued.

"What else, would you fight with apart from your fists?"

Max was about to clear up that that tiny mishap when Cherry sauntered downstairs and into the living room. Upon seeing Max, she rushed to hug him.

"Ow, ow, I'm excited to see you too but my shoulder is still a little sore." There was laughter in her voice. She figured everything was alright, no conflict and no blood, a good sign. Having him here doused her mind with a sheer sense of joy.

"What brings you here?"

"Just tying up loose ends. Phoebe says hello, by the way." he said, daringly planting a kiss on her temple. Perry's brow furrowed. This was uncomely. The ambiance wasn't suitable for the setting and he felt out of place yet that single action filled his mind with more questions than answers regarding this estranged relationship between his sister and the man who nearly sent him to an early death.

Cherry pulled out of his grasp, a bit flustered, not used to displaying affection in the presence of her brother. Max was the only one person to ever introduce her to something beyond platonic emotions. Perry, seeing as he wasn't needed, cleared his throat and excused himself.

"Is he still mad?"

"His pride is wounded, but he takes it more as an eye opener. He treats me like a person now. And is generally nice when he needs to be."

"Your talking is starting to make sense for some reason, and it scares me,"

She snickered. "I read a couple of books based on philosophy. Perry gave them to me. Said its what keeps him levelheaded when he's expected to be much more than he is on ice to keep a cool and calm head." Cherry explained.

Max's input to dialogue was interrupted when his phone buzzed.

"I have to get home and rest, make sure I don't strain myself too much," he said, she nodded in understanding, squeezing his hand. Why couldn't everyone be just as sweet as Cherry? So innocent and pure hearted and radiant. And why was he only acknowledging this now? He devoted so much time in defiant innovations and scheming while what kept him at peace of mind was arm lengths away. She gasped under his lips, short kisses which still felt a bit awkward before he closed the door behind him.

•

"This is not a charity! You can't come here and demand money from me! I run a business here!"

"You know its illegal to run an indoor spa without a license."

A hand unceremoniously grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a lone booth without occupants and far from the rest. "How do you know about that? Are you spying on me?!"

Max smirked. It was so easy deceive this woman who always thought she was above everyone else. "Please, you're our next door neighbour. You're not very subtle when you try and sneak in your clients. And your drapes never close so its easy to see whatever it is that you're doing whenever you think no one is looking."

"Don't you think spying is a breach of privacy, idiot, in other words illegal?"

"True, but I don't suppose you have proof of me 'spying' on you, would you, no, I didn't think so, and its the normality of your word against mine, but being me, Max Thunderman, I don't like losing, which is why I make sure to always have the upper hand." he brandished a few photos from his back pocket. Wong snatched them out of his hands. Her face scrunched in such a way he wondered how many muscles it took to pull it off.

She tore them to pieces, frowning when he still sported his insufferable smirk. It would have been a turn of events if she knew that he didn't have copies, and knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate to spell her downfall by alerting the police.

"What do you want?"

•

A putrid smell emitted from the small container. It was bitter and brought tears in her eyes but the tingling sensation in-between her fingers she wouldn't mind. She has been rubbing the same spot for almost ages now that the skin on particular area felt out of place and out-of-this-world incredibly soft. In a few days, the soft bump would recede and Phoebe would deem her work done. She wondered if he thought the same. Tilting her head, she caught sight of him staring at her. Through the mirror. It took only an arch of an eyebrow as he averted his eyes to look elsewhere. Her palms swept to his shoulder blade, not able to push back the offending guilt that stung in her chest.

Max rarely spoke in her presence anymore. If he did, his speech was subdued. She was cognisant she could be demanding, fierce and stern but that was only reserved for times when he acted out of hand and wouldn't listen or see reason. Everything was spiralling waywardly, so fast she couldn't determine the outcome of this wall between them. Shaking her head, she lifted the encasement and flung over his head.

"Put the shirt on, and get some rest,"

He made a noise of agreement, fumbled with his shirt and put it on before Phoebe could overcome her struggle to offer a helping hand. He was fast to close his eyes when he got on the bed. Phoebe watched him for a moment, and left.

•

The day had come when Perry would go back to GoldenBerg, the city of stardom. Standing before him was Phoebe who couldn't hold back her tears. Although the two knew the day would come, it was unreal having to part ways after spending so much in each others company and getting to know one another. The two considered a relationship, but were well aware of the disastrous distance.

Away from prying eyes was Max, who couldn't quite deal with a revelation.

"You're going too, but, but why?!"

"I'm not going forever Max. Mom thought it'd be a great idea if Perry and I visited our grandparents in Goldenburg. Its their anniversary and asked mom if their grandkids could spend a month or two with them since they'll be moving to Australia at the end of the year."

"What-what about school? You cannot be away from school for two months!"

"Well, I'll be a temporary student at a local highschool there so I won't miss out on my school work. We share the same syllabus. Bradford already spoke to their administration."

"I guess you guys planned everything, huh?"

"Come on, don't make that face, I'll only be gone for sixty-one days..I think, besides, you can always call me, and we'll talk for hours if you want."

"Talk about what exactly?"

"Well, things," she said shyly. They hadn't a clue what to call this, whatever it was. They kissed, and did _that_ but never really got the time to establish what their fraternization was. This would be her first in a relationship after that pompous dead drift with Oyster who flatly said they couldn't be anything more than friends. Max made a funny face, a dishonest smile on his features hearing her brother nag for her to hurry. Cherry pulled him into a tight, firm hug. She was going to miss him. A lot. A tiny bit more than her best friend she'd admit. She let go of him and pecked his cheek. Max picked up the gesture. It was too friendly. "make things right with your sister."

"Wait, what?"

"I know something happened that day, you guys have been acting like strangers ever since. Although we don't talk and hangout as often I can tell when something is troubling her. She denies it and acts as if everything is fine but I know her."

"Oh-kay, how do you know I have anything to do with whatever is troubling her?"

Cherry just shook her head.

"The two of you are so alike."

She pecked his lips this time and skipped into the living room. Max stepped in line to see her hugging Phoebe, the latter muttering something into her ear and the former nodding solemnly. Cherry said something, more like whispered something which compelled Phoebe to send him a curt glance, hesitantly agreeing to something. The duo that shared uncommon names which coincidentally rhymed waved and out of the door they were.

•

Phoebe was restless, frustrated, and stressful rummaging through her locker. The mount of schoolwork was finally weighing on her shoulders, and the countless transmissions from the high commissioner regarding new villain uprising were as, if not more taxing. So wrapped up in her thoughts and inability to find a specific book, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi!"

Her eyes feasted on this new face.

"Erm, can I help you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," crystal fading blue eyes leered to her locker seemingly assessing her situation. "but I can see that you're busy...so,"

"Its nothing. I'm just looking for a book that I probably must have left at home seeing as I have searched every nook and cranny and still can't find it." Odd that she felt obligated to explain herself to a complete stranger. "anyway, what can I help you with?"

"I can't find the administrative office, could you point me in the right direction because I keep ending up on the same floor."

"Oh, the principal's office is on the second floor, third door to your left, right next to the janitor's closet, pretty hard to miss."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm gonna go on a roll and say, you're new here?"

"I actually am."

"Oh, if that's the case," Phoebe closed her locker, adjusted her bag, and outstretched a hand. "my name is Phoebe. Phoebe Thunderman and I'd gladly give you a tour around the school, that's if you'd like."

The girl, who was a head shorter than Phoebe beamed. She was pretty, had sharp, captivating eyes, and exhibited a determined aura. Phoebe smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Phoebe Thunderman, I'm Allison."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

•

"You don't get grades like that and still manage to have time for things such as taking care of your little brothers and sisters who I'm dying to meet by the way!"

"Well, I run a pretty tight schedule. I make time for everything. At the end of the day, I dedicate everything to my school work and superhero career."

Allison looked confused.

"I-I meant...my-superhero career which in disguise means taking care of those little maniacs, heh-heh!" Phoebe quickly explained, inwardly kicking herself for the slip up but glad for the last minute save. When the shorter girl nodded in understanding, Phoebe nervously smiled in relief. Imagine if Allison were to find out about her secret. The thought of saving wildlife didn't suit her. She already has her hands full keeping Hiddenville safe as it is.

"Hey, do you know who that guy is?"

"No idea," Phoebe said, her resolve dour. "Do you like him?"

"Unlikely. Things like that are what I'm trying to avoid. They only get in the way of your goals and deviate you from the more important things."

"Like what?"

"Preserving the earth and saving the guys up north!"

Phoebe felt stupid for asking.

•

"We should really be working on our music dudes, we've been slacking like major."

"And find a place to rock!"

"Yeah, we dedicate an entire week to practice and come up with sweet jams then book a place where people like us-"

"You mean people our age, teenagers." Gideon interrupted.

"We book a place where teenagers hang out the most and rock. We could even get paid for it-"

"That's what the point of a band is all about. We play. Impress. And get paid."

A cluster of fries hit Gideon in the face.

"Yeah, real mature Oyster."

Max snickered into his palm. He'd never get tired of these two. Fighting to no ends always eager to outwit the other but fairly friendly throughout the jests at the of the day which was important. He barely had enough members to have them quit over some moronic squabbles. His shoes slapped against the cardboard floor, he reached for the fridge and snatched a crimson apple. He sighed and leaned against the kitchen island content with watching his friends from a distance. It was quiet these days. Cherry was gone and he felt her absence. Although she stuck to her word and called him on occasion, it wasn't the same. He kind of missed her, despite contradicting that fact so many times.

"Hey Max, we're gonna head on home."

"Yeah. We'll be back tomorrow to starting working on a new song."

Mac nodded. "And while you're at it, try looking for a new drummer. You guys seem to forget that we don't have one when we clearly need one. And it worries me!"

•

"A what?"

"It's a reunion of the golden age heroes, and we're invited."

"Who is going to be there?"

"Every hero is going to be there. Of old and the up and coming!" Hank explained, pulling Phoebe aside. "I've been telling them all about you and they can't wait to meet you!"

"Do we get to wear our costumes?" Nora asked, not entirely excited knowing she'd be surrounded by wrinkled heroes out of their prime. Her dad included, but she kept that tiny thought to herself.

"No honey, we'll all be dressed up and looking presentable. Which is why, the three of us. You, me and your brother have to go pick up your attire."

Barbara cluttered around in search of her purse, mouthing a 'thank you' to her eldest daughter as the accessory floated forward and snatched it from the air, rushing for the door, ushering Billy and Nora.

"Come on, we don't have all day!"

Phoebe closed the door, turning to Hank whose gaze wandered around.

"Where is your brother?"

"Dad, don't bother,"

•

It was packed. The Metroburg City Hall walls rang in reverberation of excited chatter. There were a thousand people that Phoebe had a hard time recognising and a bunch she discerned to be heroes. She had to hold her breath when her father took her by the arm and dragged her around, showing her off like a rare gem. Phoebe had a hard time keeping a straight face as her father's old allies congratulated her efforts in keeping Hiddenville safe and that she had big shoes to fill not to mention expecting a lot of things from her. Palms sweaty, and sanity wrinkled at the prospect of not meeting heroes around her age, Phoebe excused herself. Her escape route was in the form of a small hallway just north of the establishment. She was overwhelmed by the attention and felt she needed a moment to herself.

And was yet deprived when she saw a back turned to her. _This is a coincidence,_ shewondered. _I actually forgot he came._

Max, in his rebellious fashion sauntered away from the reunion in favour of a more tolerable consort, himself. There was no one else in sight. Max was content staring into the dark night with nothing but a glass of champagne settled on a small round table, indulging in the peace of his own straying thoughts. Phoebe opened her mouth, closing it immediately, not wanting to bother him, retracing her steps cautiously.

•

Phoebe took an exceptional deep breath and steeled her resolve. At the sound of rustling clothes, Max flicked her a disinterested glance. Phoebe sat just right to next to him, painfully aware of the way he tensed.

"I managed to get my hands on pictures from tonight," she said, shifting a bit to allow him partial good view of the tablet, grabbing ahold of his attention momentarily. "I thought you'd like to see them seeing as you weren't anywhere to be found."

It was a slideshow.

Max didn't want to offend her. Phoebe paid close attention as the pictures disintegrated through various forms of graphics to the next. His lips twitched every now and then, doing his utmost best to keep the snort locked away in the confines of his throat. His face contorted through mildly impressed at some of the legends of the old despite their dad. President Kickbutt was looking stern as usual, a no nonsense expression plastered on her face when she caught a glimpse of Hank wiping frosting around his mouth.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad."

Phoebe nodded and locked the device, chucking it to the side. Max went back to the television. "You look good in a bow tie." she stated, an honest truth.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

This was how it was, huh. She'd attempt conversation, fortunate enough to get a elaborate response, until at a point she's irritated by his attitude and takes it out on him. They fight. Barely able to stand each other and rush off to their respectable rooms - square one. Phoebe shook her head. Not today. This was the perfect moment to talk to him. Everyone was asleep and Barb finally got Billy to stop making rendezvous trips to the bathroom downstairs in the middle of the night and put an abrupt end to dad's gamble with the midnight snack addiction. Gathering her wits, Phoebe reached out to his hand, gasping when a very effective shock scrammed through her body, and judging by his expression, he experienced it. When last had they touched?

Ignoring the irrelevancy of that particular coincidental incident, Phoebe grasped his hand, not finding it hard to look into his eyes which held an innocent familiarity similar to her own. "What is going on between us?"

"What?"

She reasoned he had an inkling as to what she was insinuating, but kept his guard up for any uncomfortable surprises.

"I am going to be honest here. We have never been close. We barely trust each other and we fight all the time. I get it. We have differences. We see things differently. We are identical, but don't share the same personalities which explains why we can't stand each other," she paused to collect her breath. "but I feel for the past month there has been this wall that was, and still is growing between us. I don't know why but its there. I know you know it too. We don't talk anymore, unless we're forced into a situation that requires us to. I don't wake up with half my head covered in pink. You never say anything when we have oatmeal for breakfast. And you hate oatmeal. You walk away when I'm in the room. You even turn down the volume when I ask you politely."

Why did it feel like her words weren't enough? Why did it feel like whatever she was saying wasn't what she meant and actually felt? Why was her heart waging war with her rational sense of mind? Why so many whys and so many few answers?

"I'm cold and harsh at times but that's just who I am, afraid, of you, of what you think of me at the end of the day. I don't want you to hate me. Judge me for being sentimental but you're my twin. My destined best friend. If I screw up, I know you'll do something about it or embarrassingly point out my errors because that's who you are and, that's who I want you to be. You. Not submissive and sucking up to me. And to be frank, I miss you, Max."

In this very moment, Phoebe managed to keep a brave face. Max, did the one thing he was best at. He summed up her speech in one short, candid sentence.

"I think I speak for the both us when I say that night made things complicated."

Phoebe didn't outwardly respond. She was glad he didn't forget, because she clearly couldn't. That moment was magical. She tortured herself with denial over and over again to the point of unnecessary emotional strain. A decisive part of herself withheld that memory deep inside her brain, invaluable and keeps her stomach gnawing at the complex sentimentality it dawned. Yet she knew getting consumed by the impractical feeling was deadly wrong, borderline disgusting. This wasn't her. _It isn't me,_ she stressed briefly, and just to prove him wrong, she daringly scooted closer. Max's eyes with briefly widened. Good. Perhaps this way he'd take his words back. The ambiance wasn't perfect. The proximity was all the same and her arms swept along his shoulders. Reminisce was bliss. Unfaltering, she bitingly glared into his eyes. Max shared her thought in mind and wrapped an arm around her back, using the other to maneuver her into his lap - if she was surprised, she didn't show it. This scene brought back memories as something stirred within her. Max felt a chilling sensation spear up his spine. Phoebe's efforts crumbled and blamed the long night as her arms ironically retracted, her hand now settled on his cheek, the other complacent on the nape of his neck.

They both reached the pinnacle of frustration and lack of well, anything happening, so they rapidly blinked, resolves on the verge of collapsing but were reminded once again what happens when the inevitable is delayed. All of a sudden everything felt warm. Phoebe held his face delicately as her lips crashed with his. Max couldn't afford to miss out. His strength was enough to pull her against him, feeling every inch of her body, and kissing her back with as equal vigor. Her breath quickened. Her gut wrenched, twisted and pulled. The sensation was otherworldly and indescribable. It felt good kissing Link, even better with Cole, Perry was special, but all paled in comparison to Max. Her hands found his, guiding them to her thighs. There was something about his touch that made her feel like a woman as opposed to an insecure teenage girl. Breathless, she reclaimed her tongue from forbidden territory, but not every part of her.

Nothing prepares you for foreign emotions; but Phoebe was certain there was something this boy ignited within her, and it was anything but slight. He was succeeding at what other boys in her life failed through the simplicity of kissing and she honestly didn't how to feel about that.

Max could literally feel his heartbeat in his ears. It wasn't a comfort having to look at someone he knew for the rest of his life settled on his lap, with clear-as-day invalid motives that he couldn't help but be attracted to. Was it physical, emotional, he didn't know, but discerning between the two was devastatingly impossible. He considered her expression, suppressing the urge of saying something at bay. Her eyes were so brown, and big up close, her lips sported specks of faint lip balm on uneven edges courtesy to their senseless smooching. His hands trembled on her thighs, anticipating anything at this point. Phoebe placed her hand on his, and for a moment there he thought she'd remove it, but was alleviated when she pushed him on his back and did something he should have seen coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

•

The day started when they crossed paths in the hall. He surprised her with a lift of the chin, acknowledging her with a well placed-

"Pheebs."

He hasn't called her that in what felt like forever. That silent, dramatic fiasco that escalated after an inadvertent, unprecedented and excruciatingly long kiss in a cube temporarily amputated their relationship for a while. That's not to say they were on speaking terms now, but their interactions spiralled towards easy-going encounters and light conversations. If anyone was willing to get their heads lost in the clouds, they would have assumed something happened two nights ago, on that couch.

But nothing did.

Phoebe was sorely reminded of that huge blunder. They were this close to being caught but thanks to Hank's deteriorating eyesight, Barb's sharp senses and a quick-seemingly valid explanation to what they were doing on the couch so late at night sent a sad and snack-less Hank heavily trudging upstairs. To say the aftermath of that incident was awkward would be a humongous understatement. Phoebe had a hard time keeping her face from lighting aflame. Committing an extremely foul activity was jerked out of their grasp just in time. They could have. Decisively or not. And she was convinced her logic wasn't keeping up. If she succumbed so easily via a kiss and sensuous touching, and didn't pay regard to her surroundings in the least, it meant she was completely losing her mind.

Or irrevocably falling for her twin brother.

Pretending and fooling herself was never her strong suit so she cautiously leaned to the latter aspect. She shook her head and disintegrated the cobwebs. Back to the Pheebs thing. It somehow managed to uplift her mood even further learning he was the architect behind that nickname. Twirling a pen in her hand, she blinked slowly a sly smile creeping up her face, feeling his ghost ministrations which initially had left her fuzzy. Paula stressed beside her.

"Uh, Phoebe, I left my pen at home, I want to ask if you have a spare but you're making this face so I'm just gonna...yeah."

•

It wasn't spying. She was just in the area and he happened to have sauntered into view along the west coast road, a division away from the central district. She took to roofs. It's easier to spot criminals who shared a distinct fashion of robbing and mauling people in dark corners and alleys away from prying eyes, plus, he couldn't see her from up here. Not even a full block and her brother just so happened to cross paths with a gang of three to four men, and judging by their expressions didn't have civil intentions to let just let him be on his way.

A few threats and insults and one of the older men was down. Max had a mean right hook, she observed. She wished to step in when one brandished a steak knife, but sorely wanted to see how her brother would fare against an odd encounter, except the voice of reason told her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if any harm came to him. Possibility of him getting careless and using his powers to severely deal damage to the advancing trio was high. Her mind made up, she stood to full height and made a somersault, landing between the two sides, her back to Max.

"I'll give you to a count of three," she said, her voice cold, flexing her hands.

•

Phoebe pulled the mask from her face, shedding her cape. She dealt with the criminals as swiftly as she could and called the local police. Max looked surprised if not annoyed, clearly indicating he could have taken them on by himself until she reminded him he wasn't a hero and fighting bad guys basically wasn't his duty. His appreciation for her intervention was halfhearted and grudgingly disrespectful, but she didn't mind nor let it spark an argument. They simply parted ways.

•

When Max woke up, he was alarmed when he saw her patiently sitting on the swivel chair next to his bed.

"Phoebe?"

Clenching her jaw, she tucked her hands in her lap. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wait on him to wake up by literally sitting next to his bed. It was downright creepy and unusual, but it couldn't be helped. Their relationship is heading for the rocks again, and that was the last thing she wanted, especially after what happened that fateful night...and unfortunately two nights ago as well.

"Since it's a weekend and we both have nothing to do, I was thinking we go out for.." Okay, maybe she hadn't completely figured out how to break the idea of going out to him without it sounding like an obvious date. "a movie, or something, if you want."

Max dragged a hand through his hair, eyes sweeping around his lair. He didn't particularly feel like going out, if he did, she'd be the last person he'd actually want to spend an entire day with. Then again she was offering, and declining would hurt her feelings. This was a start to fix the unfixable, he knew it. Her expression was bordering neutral, and anticipation.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he couldn't help but ask that question.

"Not for long."

He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to believe that.

•

"The ape would have won."

"The bigger they are, the clumsier and slower they are. Besides, hiding behind trees is stupid if your enemy can just expose your location by burning everything in its path."

"If you think about it, the ape had an edge to the fight. It's powerful limbs are a big advantage, especially when fighting a flying target."

"Which is unfortunate since that target breathes fire," Max said, "That ape had no chance, Phoebe. It was too slow."

"You know who else is slow?"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Dangit! Phoebe get back here!"

Blinded by pretentious rage, Max ran after the candy thief. Phoebe was skilled and Max didn't doubt for a second she was faster than him when she disappeared through the litter of tourists pouring out of a bus. This here was a race he wouldn't win so he assumed she wouldn't get far. He stood still and drew a breath, gazing across the street, catching a glimpse of brown hair and a taunting, grinning face at a coffee shop. The chase was on.

•

The lake was incredibly beautiful; except it wasn't a lake, this was kin to a hot spring. It was surrounded by blunt gray rocks and meek vegetation. It was extremely secluded. Phoebe wondered if this was a private establishment. It seemed abandoned and she just so happened to have stumbled upon it by chance when she reared a narrow path just blocks away from town. There was a tree with cloudy pink petals just on the bank, with a message board to the left. Her feet already on the edge, she bent down and rummaged through the lukewarm water, creating ripples as she heard a ragged breathing reach behind her.

Max, with his hands on his hips, balefully glared a hole through the back of her skull. Phoebe smiled, clinching for his hand.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Torn away from assaulting her with sharp words, he took in their surroundings. It looked like a bowl filled with warm water-

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted, kicking off her boots, her intentions clear.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Pheebs," he said, his voice growing uncertain, "that sign back there enter at own risk. This places messes with your head, apparently."

"Someone put that there to prevent people from finding this place, can't say I blame them, its beautiful."

"There could be a dangerous creature lurking in the water, huh, think of that?"

"Max, stop being a wuss." she said, now clad in a bra and panties, she folded her clothes and placed them aside. Drawing a quick breath, she hesitantly fed her body to the warm liquid and found it not so deep, her feet clattered just on a sandy surface if she dipped her entire body and just sunk a few heads lower. The water wasn't too warm, but didn't allow an ounce of cold to surge through its bounds. "Join me,"

"I still don't think its such a great idea Phoebe,"

"Come ooooon," she coaxed, splashing water his way, chuckling when he scrambled away to avoid getting his clothes wet. "are you seriously going to stand there and watch me? I thought you were more than that. The mighty Max Thunderman, afraid of a little water! Ha! Remind me to see your supervillain resume some time!"

That did it. In less than a minute, Max stripped down to his boxers and threw himself into the pool of unknown water. He threw his head back when he resurfaced. It wasn't bad, apart from the mud that crept between his toes, the water was warm reaching up to his shoulders. Phoebe grinned across him, hair clinging to her forehead.

"See, there isn't any monster in here, and I'm sure when I say my sanity is intact and I feel loads smarter than you...wait, that last one, a slip of the tongue, I WAS always smarter than you."

Not only did she candynap his rainbow lollipop, but she dared mock his intelligence. Max knew Phoebe. She was trying to get him to lighten up, probably sensed he was tense throughout the day. Her smug smirk was infuriating and a bit disappointed. Good. He wouldn't rise to the bait. Water splashed against his face. Unfortunately, he had his mouth open.

"What the-! Phoebe!"

"That's right," she playfully waved her hands, ensuing a challenge. "try and keep up slow poke!"

Phoebe turned and paddled, kicking the water creating a whooshing sound, a sound that bounced back from the rocks and into the small clearing overhead just adjacent of the tree at the supposed entrance. Max smirked. He was the better swimmer he realized when he easily caught up to her, cornering her against the rugged looking rocks. The spring wasn't anything extravagant or large. But it was obvious she was luring him to her as she further backed away from him.

"Who is the slow poke now?"

"Not you, obviously," she smiled and gestured beside her. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the musky water. It was comforting, like tearing away all her fears; she wasn't edgy around him anymore. He took the hint and slid just beside her. "you know, we never talked about it."

"About what?"

"Y'know, the kiss."

 _Which one?_ he wanted to ask, but held it back.

"I've never felt so-"

"-disgusted?" he filled in, but that couldn't be it. She felt as eager as he was although he had doubts - he wasn't fully in the know of where they stood. The kiss on the couch this week made this crystal complicated.

She laughed, and he felt stupid for asking that question, but with her he couldn't tell, especially when she acted so random and, out of character? "I wish. I wish I was," she paused, a sigh escaping her lips. "this month was long and weird, Max. I couldn't come to terms with the fact that we kissed. I felt so guilty then, I even considered telling mom because what we did-"

He understood. She was bad at keeping secrets but both knew this was major bad, like able-to-shame-their-family bad.

"-wasn't normal, but nothing is ever normal between us. I realised we were growing distant, apart. My love-life pretty much sucked and to add on top of that, I couldn't stand you acting like nothing happened. I kind of tried hating you but it just made me bitter. So I decided to focus on other things; like school and protecting this city. My confidence soared and just when I got the courage to ask Cole to be my boyfriend, he drops the bomb of leaving then came Perry."

Max wondered whether she was recognising the errors in the way she ignored Cherry. Perry was dashing and everything, but losing a longtime friend over a boy wasn't cool. "You loved him?"

"At a point I thought I did. He was the guy of my dreams. We had so many things in common that it was ridiculous. He spoiled me endlessly and treated me to countless dinners. We both knew we couldn't be anything more, because he lives in Goldenberg and has a great career there. It turned into something like a distraction. I devoted so much of my time with him I ignored everything else that really mattered. My role as Thunder Girl, Cherry, the family," Phoebe, by intuition alone grasped his hand under the water, giving it a light squeeze. "and you."

He couldn't fault Phoebe. There was something unique about the way she confronted situations.

"Cherry ran to you. You guys hung out like she and I used to. Honestly, I was so angry that you weren't miserable like I was."

"You were jealous?"

"Max, we haven't spoken for days after that kiss and it was getting to me." her lips quivered. She was getting emotional again, but she'd finally to get this off her chest, "when Cherry told me that you guys did stuff it only made me more bitter."

Max winced. One one side, he felt particularly glad that the two kept in touch after the circumstances. Though it would have been better had Cherry kept that tad of information to herself. "What else did she say?"

"That you're a great kisser," she laughed softly, nudging him with a shoulder. "if circumstances were otherwise, I would have gagged to death."

His cheeks colored, and he failed to keep it from rushing down his neck. Tara was the one who connived him into perfecting the art.

"What about Perry?"

"Don't get me wrong, he is a great. My tummy flips when he plays with my hair before leaning in. And his lips are perfect," Phoebe sighed wistfully, as if remembering a most recent date with boy in question.

Max rose an eyebrow.

"But?"

Phoebe shifted and met his eyes. She contradicted herself. The delicate softness in the confines of his shy browns was mesmerizing. It wasn't long and her eyes flickered to his slightly parted lips that quivered in anticipation. His swoosh was almost black, blades of dark locks plastered against his temples. He had a small face, and ghostly curves on both of his cheeks whenever his jaw attempted slight movements. It crashed down on her when she realised this was her brother. And associating with thoughts likes these...but for all her insecurities, honesty always prevailed.

"Let's say I'm going crazy; but when I kiss you," she paused for effect, choosing her words. "I feel fireworks."

"Girls." he drawled, swatting the surface of the water towards her, smirking as she sputtered, swimming out of reach when she screamed in outrage.

•

They made their way home. Phoebe was glad they could talk again even if most of their conversations centered around the pseudo events of the month. Highlighting on how neither could believe they were dealing with pretty much the whole kissing thing. Max took centre stage to foil humour and immaturity into their talks, easing a tension that lingered between them.

"I appreciate you coming with me today."

"I'll admit, it wasn't bad. I half expected a fight, or," he shrugged suggestively "you know."

"Keep that up and everything we talked about will be pointless." she said, only to gasp when he pecked her on the cheek and marched for his lair cackling to himself. Rooted in place, she placed a hand to her cheek, wincing when her chest stung sharply enough to remind her of the promise they struck: To never again be that, affectionate ever again. It would only bring pain, stress and no doubt humiliation. This would assure time to do its will. Things will go back to the way they were.

Phoebe was sure of it - yet couldn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to remotely believe that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

•

Her life was back to normal and since Cherry wasn't around, she hung around the likes of Madison and her friend, Roxy. The popular duo were all too happy to induct her into their little circle of friends, which weirdly consisted of only them two. The little pond she discovered somehow managed to remain a secret. She'd take a dip whenever her job as Thunder Girl allowed her to patrol on that side of town. Everything was going great.

At least until a commotion occurred in the middle of the hall that spurred an unfortunate chain of events.

•

"That, that ingrate!"

Allison was beyond furious.

"How dare he!"

And her face was red, more from anger than embarrassment. Phoebe really didn't like it when her friend got so worked up. Which in favour never helped given Allison's short temperament. Not that Phoebe could fault her either, building the Hiddenville Union State Building out of white coated toothpicks was no easy feat. It took Allison about two weeks to finish it only for a reclusive Max who happened to be breaking the primary rule of the school: no running in the halls - which he was for a reason unknown to her when he reared the corner only to collide with Allison who was showing off her art, which ended with aforementioned object shattering upon contact with the earth. To add insult to the slight, Max gave her a halfhearted apology, and sped off.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Allison, you know how boys are."

"No! This is unforgivable!" Allison fretted, glaring infinitely. "That imbecile! That cretin destroyed an art that took me days to finish! Two weeks, two weeks of my life wasted! By what, a good for nothing human being with no regard to rules? No, Phoebe, this is an injustice done to me! And I won't rest until I find the idiot responsible for this!"

Allison rushed off.

•

"You're supposed to be dead." she said, hiding her gladness behind the fact he wasn't maimed in any manner and generally didn't display any form of hurt.

"Oh, you mean the short firecracker that I may have run over in the hall?" He shrugged, rearranging the boulders hiding a hindfoot away from the window. He nearly snapped his ankle courtesy of an uneven rock. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Her name is Allison," she pointed out. "and she was very mad at you. Last I saw her she was out for blood. Did she find you?"

"She did."

Phoebe crossed her arms.

"And?"

"She crashed homeroom, picked up a chair and nearly battered me with it - gym; she almost ran me through with a long stick - during lunch; she threw forks at my face and attacked me with spoons," he dusted himself off, wiping sweat from his brow. "but none of that compared to what she did next."

"She got you expelled?"

"Worse," he said, "she cried!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, I may have proposed to take her out for dinner, my treat," Phoebe immediately shifted uncomfortably. Max looked away, "as an apology, nothing else."

What he said contradicted everything she has come to know about Allison. The patriotic junkie considered boys a distraction, and romance a fluke in the law of nature. Why would she jump at a chance to dine with a boy who wrecked a project she spent two weeks on?

"So, when are you taking her out to dinner?"

"In about, four hours."

"Where?"

"SplatBurger."

She snorted. "Max, when you take a girl out to dinner, you don't take her to a place like SplatBurger."

"Why not? I once took you there and you never complained."

"You're missing the point, Max. And I only agreed to that because you were paying and mom always said it is bad manners to say no to free food." Phoebe mused. Allison and Max...didn't sound so farfetched. Both stubborn and opinionated. Come to think of it, this might actually work. It would vanquish the residue of everything that transpired between them. Max would floor Allison, who wasn't hard to please at the get go. Her mind made up, Phoebe inwardly pat herself on the back. "I have a better idea."

•

"I half expected him to take me to some lousy restaurant, but the venue of his choice for a late night dinner wasn't what I was expecting," Allison said, shaking her head. "it almost seemed, romantic."

"Isn't that the last thing you wanted?"

"I was hungry, and mother always said saying no to free food is bad manners. Besides, Max has a way with words and from what I saw he isn't shallow either. He's a good guy at heart. Pity why he wants everyone to believe otherwise."

"So, you guys are on good terms?"

"It was all a misunderstanding. We talked. I learned a bit about him and he learned a bit about me. No harm done," she said, before nudging Phoebe's shoulder with considerable force. "but I'm still annoyed at you. It would have been nice had you told me he was your twin brother in the first place!"

"You never asked." Phoebe wondered why she never put two and two together. They had the same last name. They shared an uncanny resemblance. What's not to rouse your curiosity? "Anyway, are you planning on going out with him again?"

"What are you talking about? The only reason I allowed your brother to take me out is because he's afraid of a little pain, Phoebe. What makes you think I want to go out with him again?"

Phoebe shrugged, her plan in motion. "I don't know. I'm just curious cos he couldn't stop talking about you-"

"-really?!"

Allison struggled to contain her excitement.

"I-I mean, really?"

•

She seemed fairly interested in his morning endeavors. He figured once they got that fiasco behind them, they wouldn't cross paths. Good thing she wasn't mad. Her eyes, they kind of unnerved him, if he stared long enough. Still, he'd appreciate it if she didn't greet him around every turn and wave frantically at him through the traffic of students. One dinner didn't make them friends. At least her piercing eyes were accommodated by a smile.

"I gotta hand it to you. You scored some major rep points for pulling something of that magnitude. I wouldn't have gone through with it." She was still baffled at how he managed to dump a galloon of green goo on Bradford - their principal - with only a slap to the wrist for his heinousness. Of recent, she learned he was a notorious troublemaker around these parts. This little career established from sheer boredom and classic teenage rebellion. "and he's just okay with it?"

"He'll give my parents a call and rant, nothing more to it.'"

Allison glanced at him. Max Thunderman was a fascinating guy, she decided. He was more intelligent than he let on. His eyes possessed this gleam that twinkled in a sea of sadistical territory, always up to no good. He wasn't straight out of a model magazine attractive but Allison still blushed whenever she stared at him for too long. She let her guard down and allowed Phoebe to litter her mind with fuzzy warm nonsense and now she was paying for it. She caught a glimpse of the clock and made up her mind. Mr. Horatio's class was a few feet away. She latched a hand to his arm and dragged him into the empty class.

•

"What happened to you?"

Max closed the door with his back, grinning aimlessly. One of his shoes was missing. His hair was unkept. He looked like he was involved in a street brawl. Phoebe was certain he wore a belt to school today.

"Max?"

"Love is what happened Phoebe," he muttered, stumbling for his lair, "love."

•

Inseparable.

Not to the point they wore the other's face on a shirt, no, but plain inseparability. Allison didn't hide the fact that she loved being touched or doing the touching. She'd spend lunch literally grazing shoulders with him, playing with his hair, staring into his eyes, or watching him eat, or often spoonfeeding him. The sight was adorable to watch. The two were in their own little world and they were just fine with it. Phoebe watched her plan unfold, yet much to her annoyance it felt off watching them affiliate so comfortably with each other.

Allison had spunk in spades - an attitude, just like Max. They were two sides of the same coin. Opposites. And their attraction sparked enough to blind. Neither would openly declare their feelings to the other but it was pointless when it was so obvious through the way they affectionately looked at each other, secretly held hands or 'disappear' somewhere secluded when they thought no one was looking.

It was enough to swing realisation into her face. Her brother was moving on. And so was Cherry. Phoebe sighed at that thought. Her best friend had admitted to falling for Max and was on the verge of making her feelings known but decided it was for the best she didn't. A relationship with Max would only come between them and deteriorate their friendship. Phoebe nearly cried after that. Cherry was such a good friend. The blonde wouldn't pursue her brother to maintain their friendship, even after everything Phoebe put her through when Perry swept her off her feet and temporarily forgot Cherry's existence.

Now she had to deal with watching her brother in the arms of another woman which shouldn't bother but did the exact opposite. Allison was her friend. She deserved to learn that there was more to the world than saving the planet. Beyond all doubt Allison was doing just that. Although this time she was endorsing it in a more intimate manner. Phoebe tried looking away but she stayed rooted on the spot. She could say or do something, anything, to dissect the atmosphere and break the two apart. To have his brown eyes fixate on her person would be effortless with just the right words but he deserved to be happy. She was treading into dangerous territory. She was getting too involved and emotionally attached. They agreed to not think much of it - not to dwell on it. The amount of hurt would be insurmountable if they did.

But Phoebe had the bad case of restrained envy. She was selfish, in a way. But none of that mattered. She was a good girl. The rules dictated her life. She wouldn't bend to, to this or stoop this low.

No.

She bit her lip and forcefully averted her eyes from the couple, sneaking to her room.

•

When it happened, publicly no less, she felt disgusted with herself when her chest swelled with warmth. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone the joy she felt when their infallible relationship took a knock to the head. The atrocity that was jealousy reared its green, ugly head and she would give it her all to stomp it to nothingness to recede it accumulating.

Who could blame her? She was human - cursed to bear a hole in her heart with his name on it. She particularly stayed out of his way when he barged into the house. Her first thought was not to intervene. She didn't want to stir things up. She was already a mess and getting involved with the crisis in his paradise would do her no good. Phoebe wasn't fond of a sad and miserable Max. It brought her down as well. She surmised it to be a 'twin thing' but skirted the ridiculous theories aside as she carefully descended to sit next to him, on the rooftop of the garage gazing away at the whisking pace of the moon. She let her feet dangle over the edge, stretching her arms out.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

Max only sighed. Phoebe knew not to take sides, but probe for elaboration. It was fair. Max had troubles sharing his feelings in the past. With everyone. But she experienced another side of him. It was a rite of passage to glimpse across that hurdle. She nudged his shoulder, a small grin plastered across her face.

"Come on, out with it."

"I didn't show up for one date! One date and she already wants my head! She even made a scene," he complained, annoyance seeping through his words. "in front of the whole school!"

"You agreed to see her that day?"

"I didn't plan on bailing. I-well, I kind of didn't let her know that the band would be performing at this bar so I couldn't make it. Big deal. I apologised and promised it won't happen again but she just blew!"

"And?"

"She gave me an ultimatum. I either quit the band, or I quit her, whatever that meant." he muttered sourly.

"And you can't quit the band cos that would mean you can't hang out with your friends anymore and you can't break up with her either because she's the ONE."

Phoebe wished she brought a camera when he looked flustered and inclined his head to the side. "You don't have to make it sound so cheesy Phoebe but that kind of sums it up."

"Do you want to give up the band?"

"No."

"Do you want to break up with Allison?"

"Of course not!"

"Then do it!"

"Break up with her?"

"No, you nimrod, I meant tell her you aren't considering both options. The band is like that cool bro you never had and can't live without. Just as you can't live without her."

"I don't think its that simple Phoebe. I really like Allison-"

"I like Allison too. She's a friend of mine who occasionally gets irrational at times but the simplest things like a rational explanation can make the road more narrower and smoother. You man up. Talk to her and set things straight. Easy as that."

"I heard half of what you said and still can't make heads or tails."

She slapped his arm, glaring for effect. "It's like you said. You didn't show up for one date. It still doesn't give her the right to make you choose between two things you love. I admire Allison, I really do but she's wrong, especially if this is the first time something like this happened in your relationship. And she can't exactly expect it to be perfect either. No relationship is perfect."

He didn't say anything at first, a tad surprised she was understanding and on his side. "I honestly didn't think of that."

"See, getting worked up is a waste of time. Everything becomes black and white once you take time to stop and just think, that's all there is to it." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Airhead."

He felt loads better and fell on his back, as did she, unplanned or not, her neck rested on his arm. Suddenly it dawned to her that it was only the two of them. Max apparently had no qualms with it as he slightly beckoned her head closer. Phoebe smiled sheepishly, her cheeks filled with purpose at the prospect of a fluffy stargazing moment with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

•

Once again, her words bore fruition. One heartfelt apology was enough to ease his girlfriend's fiery temperament, but he didn't relent the need to point out the fact he wasn't about to give up a part of himself just for the sake of appealing to her preferences. Allison wasn't a hard person to please. Her pride and sense of entitlement often ruffled her panties in a bunch - which took a hike when she disclosed the hypocrisy much on her part for attempting to come between him and his friends, baffling him into speechlessness.

Phoebe just happened to pass by at the exact moment Allison engulfed him in a hug murmuring a mount of apologies into his ear. Phoebe smiled knowingly and he lowered his head in acknowledgement, admitting a debt.

"So, since I know you have nothing to do, and we cleared things up, I was thinking we go over to my place..." Allison said, disengaging from him.

"I thought you said you weren't ready for that."

Allison blanched at the hidden meaning of his words and punched his shoulder just for good measure. She was really getting tired of his perverse foreshadowing. It hasn't even been a full month yet.

"You're lucky you're cute, Thunderman." she said, shaking her head, ignoring his amused chuckles. "We can watch the smackdown preview together over a table of snacks, my treat."

"Mm, tempting. I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

•

He closed the door, interrupting a ritual.

"Ladies."

Phoebe and a duo of two cheerleaders at the table working on what looked like a project.

"Hi Max!"

"Roxy and Madelaine...Madeline, no, Madson!"

"It's Madison, Max, Madison."

He waved her off. "All the same. All the same. Anyway, what are you girls working on?"

"Mythology one-oh-one. It's our last project for the semester and stems a good portion of our GPA." Phoebe felt the need to inform. "Where are you coming from? It's almost nine."

"Nowhere important." he said offhandedly, rearing his head to take a closer look at their work. The poster had a giant lightning bolt in the middle and a stern looking old dude with a grey beard just next to it. "Ze-us?"

"Zeus, Max. And yes. That Zeus. King of the Gods. We chose the Greek pantheon. It's history is easy to touch up on,"

"And less confusing." Roxy added.

"Wow, beauty and brains, I'm impressed."

"Yes, we're sure you are, now shoo, we aren't anywhere done yet and the last thing we need is a distraction." Phoebe ushered, giving him a good shove out of the kitchen.

"Finally realise my worth as God's gift to women and she wants me gone!"

"Bye Max!" Madison yelled, garnering looks. "What? He's funny."

•

"So you're still not talking to me?"

"No."

"It was a harmless prank, Allison."

"Max. You broke into her locker and infested it with a colony of rats!" she hissed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I could have done much worse. I mean, besides rats, they pale in comparison to snakes-"

"Just listen to yourself! You think scaring other people and making them look like fools is funny?!" Allison growled, seeing a chocolate wrapper on the floor. It disappeared into a nearby bin. Lucky guy. ""You're building this reputation that will one day crumble in on you! Don't you realise that at a point everyone will start hating you and would want retribution?"

"Growing a spine doesn't happen overnight All-"

"When will you realise that its not just you?!"

"No one in their right mind would want revenge by coming after you. You're too adorable to fight my battles."

Shaking her head, she restrained. She didn't want to fight. It was pointless. Like teaching a crippled dog to walk. "Max, if I'm dating you, our profiles become one. Everything you do tarnishes not only your reputation but mine as well. What everyone thinks of you they'll think of me too. Every time you embarrass someone they'll always see me next to you, pointing and laughing. Every time they hang up a placard with your face on it warning them of the school menace, they'll imagine my face right next to yours. How do you think that makes me feel?"

His smirk faltered as she walked away.

•

"I can't really give you advice on how to deal with this." She looked away from him. "Besides, I'm not your guidance councillor, Max. You can't keep coming running to me every time you do something stupid and expect Allison to just be okay with it."

"You're good at it." he reasoned. "Besides, you have nothing better to do."

"I. Am. Doing. My. Homework." she stressed, annoyed. He didn't have the better judgement to backpedal on what happened between them. It's as if none of it ever happened. Instantly getting over it was fine - yet she couldn't help but wonder if he was unaware of it rubbing her the wrong way. He was practically shoving the fact that a) he had a girlfriend b) a steady relationship and c) all of which she lacked) in her face.

"Phoebe, she is asking me to give up pranking."

"Good riddance."

"Are you taking her side?"

"And what if I am?" she retorted, looking him straight in the eye. "What's wrong with putting yourself in her shoes for just this once? Allison loves you, no, she's trying to keep loving you. You don't make it easy for her. You don't consider her feelings. You want everything to be the way you want it be. The two of you haven't even been dating for a month yet you argue more than we do. And I'm your sister!"

"Your point being?"

"Allison isn't perfect, I get it, but neither are you. There is only so much you can do to keep her happy. If she wants you to give up pranking, do it. If you love her, and from what I have seen you really are in love with her, then do it. Change, for her, before she walks out on you."

Max felt this funny feeling in his chest when she packed her books and moved out of the room.

•

"She said we needed a break. I gave her a break." There wasn't a thing he could do. Apparently, she just needed space. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you, just annoyed, but I'm glad you took her advice."

"Thanks."

•

"How did you afford this?"

"Long story - but do you think she'll like it?"

"I-I don't know." she was breathless. "It's so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

Max scratched his chin and held the item back.

"I think its too soon to give it to her. I don't want her to think I'm only giving her this to reconsider this break thing. I'll give her time, and space, but I don't know if this is such a great idea."

"It's a great idea, but you're right. I don't think now is a good time to give it to her either." Phoebe agreed. "But look on the bright side. This is progress. You're realising you're nothing without her. If she comes around, you give her this bracelet and try to be considerate - a relationship goes two ways."

"Like I said, you're good at this relationship stuff, sis."

Max wondered how differently his relationship with Allison would be if she was like Phoebe in more ways than one. Phoebe tolerated him and his reckless behaviour, whereas Allison didn't. He ruffled her hair and as expected, she glared and punched his chest. He feigned hurt. She smiled in satisfaction and marched away.

•

"Girl problems, huh?"

"You were doing so much fine without one."

"It'll blow over. You guys are just jealous. Allison is gorgeous."

"She's like a mini-you with more spunk."

"Nothing to be proud of dude."

Oyster nodded. "See, even Gideon shares my point of view."

"Shut up Oyster. And Gideon is biased and at the bottom of the ladder because my sister said she'd never go out with him. On all accounts."

Gideon waved him off. "The lady will come around, eventually. You can't resist this charm."

"Gideon as a friend, from one dude to another, you have absolutely no chance with Phoebe. I'm not saying this because she's my sister, but I guarantee you she has zero interest in you."

Gideon cocked his head sideways.

"Who said anything about Phoebe?"

•

"I'm bigger."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm taller."

"Shut up!"

"Ha!"

He wrestled her. They rolled into the kitchen. Max growled, practically kissing the cardboard floor. He's convinced she was no pushover. His pride wouldn't take it. She used her long arms to her advantage. Max nearly hit his head against the hard unforgiving foundation of the island but she was fast enough to steer him away from losing what little brain cells he had. His hands clasp around her wrists. He smirked smugly. She wiped it off with a knee into his side. She wasn't afraid of getting physical. They were twins - equals. He had to acknowledge that simple fact. They created a small spectacle from the banter of who their parents loved the most, who had superior skills, noteworthy traits, and now this.

Phoebe straddled him, constricting his arms against his chest. He didn't look happy. Good. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, look, not only am I the bigger, smarter and taller twin," she paused, watching him grimace. "but the strongest too."

"This isn't even a real fight."

"You wouldn't stand a chance, Max. It's clear who the better twin is. I'm practically the two-point-oh version of you."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're older."

"By only twenty seconds!" she declared, with the tiniest of shrugs. "Maybe I'm being a little condescending, but I can't help that I'm superior."

Max smiled thinly. This was what he missed. Phoebe knew him inside out. Beyond any doubt he could identify her attempts to rile him up and forget about the slight with Allison.

"See, there it is." she announced, brushing his lips with a finger. His tiny smile wasn't crooked or tainted with mischief. It was honest. Which goes to show he really felt for Allison. The distance, lack of communication and loving embrace from her was taking a toll on him. "Sulking and being sad doesn't suit you. That's my job."

He chuckled. "How are you so good at this?"

Her hand never left his face. "You've put love on hold for far too long. This sounds cheesy, but you deserve to be happy."

If this sort of attraction wasn't frowned upon. If she was bold enough to take a risk and take advantage of this moment just to gauge his reaction. But her morals held her back. It only took a stupid notion to ruin things with him in the long run. Phoebe felt her eyes drop. Resting her lips on his was a mere thought. It would be both exhilarating and electrifying. She could relive the fascinating experience. And maybe something more. Just to squeeze her desire in there for about a minute before her world came to a disastrous halt.

"What about you?"

"This is not about me."

Max cleared his throat. This was unsafe territory. He promised not to shuffle the scattered remains of what she made him feel. Thinking of Allison wasn't even enough to dissuade the ponder of how a harmless smooch with Phoebe would damage their relationship. It wouldn't be cheating. Phoebe was his sister. A kiss doesn't dictate a shift in love. Regardless, he was dating Allison and he wanted to fix things. The blinding ecstasy rocking his conscience to filthily enjoy having her body pressed against him, he couldn't even begin to describe it. The feeling was outrageously sensational.

This position was compromising. He was sure he wasn't the only one to feel that way. Phoebe noticed this. The discomfort clearly displayed on his face. She stood up and helped him up to his feet. She ran a hand through his hair. The affectionate gesture wasn't lost on them. Phoebe made to leave but felt her hand entwined with his. Max looked uncomfortable.

"You of all people deserve to be happy, Phoebe."

"I am happy." she reassured. Max looked sceptical. He was adorable when he worried about her. "In the meantime, you try and make things right with Allison."

When he sighed, as if disappointed with her response and brushed past her - Phoebe frowned in a bit of confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

•

"It's been almost a week and you still won't talk to me."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I still need more time."

With a heavy heart, he snuck the two tickets back into his pocket. "I have been on my good behaviour all week. No pranks and I didn't get into any kind of trouble with Bradford. I thought that was what you were mad about but I'm starting to think there's something else."

Allison smiled. He noted her smile was strained. Actually, he took a moment to examine her. She looked tired. Like she's been missing sleep.

"There's nothing wrong, Max." she said, locking a braid behind her ear. Something she never did. "I'm just dealing with stuff right now and I'd really like the space."

"So it has nothing to do with me?"

"Not everything has to do with you, Thunderman," she said with a snort that sounded somewhat painful. She raised a hand and tussled with his swoosh. "I'll see you when I can and then we'll talk, alright?"

He didn't look one bit convinced. "Sure."

•

"Hey Gideon, what's up? And who's that?"

"This is Marcus, our new drummer." Gideon said, nudging a dark haired teenager to the front. He looked older than them and had long hair and a thin scar just an inch below his bottom lip. "Marcus, Max. Max, Marcus."

After the introductions, Phoebe sauntered into the living room all dressed up.

"Max, me and the girls are going out. Watch the house?" she asked sweetly, before kissing his cheek and running to the door. "Thanks!"

"Woah, your girl is off the charts, man!" Marcus exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," Gideon said, before a grin split across his face, elbowing Marcus. "but you should see his mom-(!)"

"Phoebe's my sister and my mom is off limits, idiot. The same goes for all of you." Max said, threateningly.

"Dude, I haven't even met your mom…at least not yet." Marcus added in afterthought.

Max glared. Marcus raised his arms in surrender. Gideon moaned on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Where's Oyster?"

"He'll be here in five minutes. Something about flutes and glutes."

•

"I heard you guys playing. You're actually good."

"The band is complete. New drummer. New sounds." Max said with a shrug.

"He's the one with the scar on his lip, right? What's his name?"

"Eugh, I'm not doing this."

"What?"

"Matchmaker. Next thing you know you're going to ask his number. Where he lives. If he has a girlfriend and eventually pine after him."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah, look what happened the last time you tried that with Oyster. You almost wrecked the band. Besides, from what Marcus told me he isn't into anything serious," Max said in a monotone, replying a text message he received from Cherry. He hasn't heard a bunch from her lately. "but not like that has stopped you before, so I'm going to step out of the way so you do what you do best."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and slid over the granite counter to settle on the bar stool next to him.

"Why are you so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky. I'm just annoyed at Allison. She said there's something going on and she needs space. And that she'll get back at me and, er, sorry. This is stupid-"

"No, tell me. You'll eventually want to tell someone. And I'm that someone. So out with it."

"She said she'll get back to me and then we'll talk. Her words were vague and its frustrating."

"Just give her time. If there's anything bothering her and doesn't involve you, let it be." she said after a moment of staring at him and conspicuously taking small glimpses at the device in his hands. "Maybe now is a good time to be that patient boyfriend who doesn't stick his nose in her business."

"It's has been a week and a half, Phoebe."

"So? Everyone has problems. And everyone has a way of dealing with problems. Hers may be personal, family stuff that she doesn't feel comfortable sharing with you."

Max made a sour face. "Do you know how long its been since I've held or touched her?" he complained childishly, "I can't even remember our last date."

"You'll just have to deal with it, Max."

He might as well go to sleep. Things weren't looking up and he was exhausted from all the worrying. If Allison said she'd get back to him, there was nothing he could do about it. He slid the phone into his pocket and felt pieces of paper. He caught notice of Phoebe's attire. Fancy denim jeans, black boots and a cream jacket with crooked lines at the bottom hem.

•

"A horror flick? Seriously?"

"I'm getting soft. Bite me."

•

At the heart length of the movie. Phoebe kept sending small glances two rows below. Max was oblivious. Phoebe didn't think much of it. Jumping to conclusions wouldn't disclose the subject of her curiosity. It could be a coincidence. There could be thousands of guys who had a specific facial scar that were acquainted with her friend whom Phoebe safely assumed was an acquaintance or family friend or neighbor or friend-friend.

•

"We should do this more often."

"Mm-hm."

"Alright, what's wrong? Your mind has been somewhere else and I feel like I've been talking to myself all the way from the theatre."

"Huh, what?"

"Are you thinking about Marcus?"

"What? No, I'm not."

Max scoffed. The guy gave him the creeps sometimes. He'd admit Marcus worked magic with a pair of drumsticks but there was something about him that ticked Max the wrong way. His smirks were almost sadistic. His throaty laughs - If a backboard and nails had intercourse, that's how the baby would sound like. Not to mention the guy was super mysterious. He didn't elaborate on his background; his last name or where he's from except that he was a really good drummer.

"Not that I was thinking about him," she said. "but you sound jealous."

"I literally met him two days ago. And what's to be jealous about? I hardly know the guy." He stretched and yawned lightly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

•

Phoebe was standing in front of the mirror. Stark naked. Wearing no clothes was a great way for her nerves to act up. Self consciousness was assaulting her by tendfold. She was standard by sexual appeal, or just about below the line. Of the few times her and Max went to her spot she was garbed in only a thin strip tropical bikini and never once did his eyes falter from curiosity of seeing more of her skin. Phoebe wondered if anything was wrong with her body. She made sure to keep in shape. Max checking her out would be the last she wanted, yet it bothered her how he effortlessly turns a blind eye to things like that.

He was a guy and at the stage of his life that anything resembling a pair of naked feminine legs and chest should shake his valiant morals. Maybe that's what she admired about him. His fierce loyalty to only have eyes for the one he loved.

Admiration.

It' was silly how she could destabilise her attraction to mere admiration. It was ridiculous how they could kiss and touch then act as if nothing happened.

Phoebe lifted her arms and cupped her breasts. They were heavy and round but nothing spectacular. Although her hips were. Her hand slithered between her thighs. She felt jitters across her body at the barest of touches on her mound. The thought of kissing Max again; his warm lips on hers, the flying sparks and the act leading to another caused her whole body to tremble. How could anyone in their right mind possibly harbour these sorts of feelings for their own brother?

•

"He's grumpy and snaps nonstop." Phoebe said to her friend. Allison looked different. Her hair was kindled with black hue highlights and her eyes were basically twinkling. "Why won't you talk to him?"

"I do. I talked to him last night."

"That was over the phone."

The girl marked a margin in the book she was reading not exactly investing much into the conversation. "Phoebe, it surprises me how much you're concerned about my relationship with Max. Don't you want to talk about something else? Doesn't my love life bore you?"

"It doesn't if it involves my brother." Phoebe replied without missing a beat. "Look, you are giving him the cold shoulder for who knows what and for who knows how long and its breaking him apart."

"I told him I'll talk to him when the time is right."

Allison stood up and cleaned her desk. Before she could leave, Phoebe seized her by the wrist.

"If you don't want to see him anymore, at least have the decency to tell him."

Allison's smile was tight but she still managed to look beautiful. "You'd want that, won't you?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The shorter girl chuckled stiffly, freeing her wrist. "Phoebe, you and I both aren't naïve. We are anything but stupid."

The Thunderman slowly shook her head, exasperated. "Why are you acting like a-"

"A what?"

"Bitch." The word slipped over her tongue and it was honest and deserving as they came. "You're acting like a bitch and it has nothing to do with Max. This is not you. Something is troubling you and you're clearly taking it out on him. Maybe it has something to do with you prancing around with that sleeze Marcus."

Phoebe was hoping to catch her off guard but Allison didn't even flinch. The shorter girl simply straightened herself and walked out of class.

•

The only way she could take his mind off of Allison was by devoting her time to cheering him up. Between pretending to care about his predicament and selfishly gobbling up his attention was taxing but she didn't mind. It was also exceptionally difficult to act normal around the family. The wrongness of it is often too appalling for her to bear that Phoebe succumbs to sleep through heartache and tears.

If heartache and tears aren't enough. Phoebe, burning with both shame and overwhelming lust drenches her sheets with sweat and a distinct groan of her twin's name that reverberates throughout her room. It was even more embarrassing when the burn in her loins would linger until the break of dawn.

"Max! There's someone at the door!"

"It's six in the morning! Tell Phoebe to get it!"

"She specifically asked for you!"

"Who is it?!"

"She says her name is Allison!"

Phoebe could hear Max scramble out of his lair at the mention of his girlfriend. Her heart clenched, but she quickly slipped into her robe, tiptoed through the hallway and stopped at the bannisters, inclining her head to see Allison engulf Max into a tight hug.

•

"I just got off the phone with Bradford. Good news is; he's letting us perform at the dance. Bad news is; we only get to perform three songs and that's it."

"Would have been sweet if we could rock the whole night."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Oyster." Gideon chided.

Marcus twirled his drumsticks, leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes glued to Phoebe trudging downstairs. Their eyes met but Phoebe looked away first. He smirked. "Three songs are enough. Any more and we won't have any time to enjoy the party ourselves." he turned to the guy who thought he was in charge. "right, Max?"

Unbothered by the ragged smirk, Max nodded with a soft smirk of his own. Acknowledging Phoebe with a backwards flick of his foot to her leg when she bumped him with a shoulder and disappeared behind him.

"We need a truck to move our equipment, dudes."

Marcus ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Not a problem. I got us covered with a van."

"Sweetches! I didn't know you had your own wheels."

"Not mine Oyster, my uncle's. He's been bugging me about making 'real' friends that it'll be easier to convince him to let me use it to get our stuff to Central Hall since its guys and not a pair of boobs on legs."

"Crank up the imagination and exaggeration of inexperienced women."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I forget I'm surrounded by virgins."

Max shot a dirty look towards the kitchen table when he heard his twin snicker. She ducked her head and continued her breakfast.

"We have to get there before anyone else, extra early so when Marcus drops us off with his van we immediately unload all our equipment; set it up, sound check, props and the likes. Everyone on the same page?" They all nodded.

As they towed behind one another filing out of the backdoor, Marcus looked down at Phoebe and ruffled her hair.

"See you later sweetheart."

Max had half the mind to call him back and introduce the taller boy to a world of pain. Only he got to do that to Phoebe.

"If he's bothering you, just say the word."

Phoebe decided to mess with him. "I don't think you're in a position to be looking out for me considered I can easily kick your butt on your best day and my worst."

Max scoffed, grinning all of a sudden with a welcoming gesture. "Do your worst."

She didn't rise to the bait. Her legs were tired and she needed to freshen up and discard of her sweaty robe. "You're lucky you're cute, Max." she looked at him carefully when she said that, anticipating some sort of reaction, but nothing. He's already acclimated to this new territory. Unexpected. So she decided to broach another subject. "So, Allison was here this morning."

"She was."

"And?"

"Apparently, her parents have been going through stuff and she wasn't taking it too well." His tone was conclusive to further elaboration.

"Mm."

"You don't believe it."

Of course she didn't believe it. Unfortunately, she was the only one.

"I never said that."

Max didn't say anything for a while. "Since you're an expert on these sorts of things. Give me your honest opinion."

Allison is lying and was, or is seeing another guy behind your back through the whole predetermined 'needing space and time to myself' but since you're such a sweet and gullible guy she's biding time for you to royally screw things up to find a reason to break up with you.

But instead, she said. "A; I'm not an expert. I just happen to read a lot and watch a lot of 'chick flicks'. B; even if I did think otherwise. I can't prove anything so its pointless."

"Repeat that but in a less complicated sense."

"Allison has nothing to hide. Allison loves you. Be happy. My opinion doesn't matter."

"You're probably right." he said more to himself. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You have a partner?"

"Are you offering?"

"Tempting…but I'll have to decline. And geez Phoebe," he rose a hand to his nose. "you stink!"

•

Everything went according as planned. And for once Max was ecstatic and full of energy. Allison blew him a kiss when he performed. And ran into his arms after the performance. Even Bradford swallowed his pride and grudgingly gave his band recognition with a stiff standing ovation. Max excused himself from the roaring applause to a secluded area away from prying eyes while holding Allison's hand. He laughed off the knowing smirks of his band mates but he seriously needed some time alone with her. They stood alongside one another on a balcony under the naked glare of moonlight.

Her eyes sparkled. Shining in a variety of proportions he had never seen before. He placed the glass of cocktail on a thin ledge, taking her by the arm.

"You look irresistible." Her figure was small and confined in a blue dress with diamonds scattered on a thin mid-sash. Tonight, she didn't incline her head to look up at him, courtesy of heels that exposed blue toe nails shy behind the waving coral of her dress. Looking at her now, he felt underdressed. He was never one for formal attire. Black leather jacket with two stripes on the right arm. Deep, shrew black jeans and high top sneakers. He was comfortable that way.

"You're just saying that."

"Simple truth." he said, his hands egding to her chest. He came to appreciate her body. For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was alluring on another level that he blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't someone else or if he was not imagining this.

Allison closed her eyes and simply kissed him. He didn't disappoint.

•

"There you are." Phoebe exclaimed, swatting his arm. "I have been waving like crazy but you just ignored me and ran off with your girlfriend."

"Sorry, I needed a moment with her."

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you. And I have to admit you guys killed it and you looked awesome up there." Phoebe said, gesturing to rest of the band at the bar surrounded by a swarm of girls. "Your incredible performance yielded results. Just look at Gideon. He hasn't batted an eyelash my way this whole time."

"Nah, he'll eventually come crawling back to you. That's just the fame getting to his head."

"Mm-hm." Phoebe shook her head, before a sly smile made it across her face as if remembering an old joke. "That last line about a rock and an anchor. It was directed to me, wasn't it?"

"You're smarter than you look."

"Shut up and hug me."

Phoebe was glad things were looking up for him. She was happy - for him. Although it would do her much good to disregard this obligated sense of responsibility which is only set to make things more agonizing further igniting and intensifying her feelings for him to newfound heights. She sighed. She could practically feel his heartbeat against her chest. Oh, yes. She forgot their hugs became more intense too. Firm and very physical to another degree. They both picked up these small changes but never bothered to talk about them. It would be pointless anyway.

Max, regrettably broke the hug. The expression on his face was miserable in her opinion. "Go to Allison."

"Are you sure?"

She assumed an innocuous façade. "Why on earth would you ask me that?"

He groaned. "Do you always have to make things weird?"

Phoebe tried an honest smile. "Seriously, this is your moment. Go find her and make up for all the time you wasted running and crying to me."

Max returned the smile. His fingers lightly treading on hers. Not needing to be told twice, Max departed from the main hall. Phoebe faintly heard him curse in exasperation as he picked up something from the floor. Sticks, is what they looked like from her point of view. Her throat was dry. She hasn't had anything to drink since she came here. Her mother would be furious if she came home reeking of alcohol, so she poured herself a light drink, and just before she could indulge in a little piece of mind and taste a sweet concoction of fruit appetizers; Paula bursts into the scene looking horrified.

"Help! Somebody help! He's going to kill him! "

•

"Phoebe-"

"Where is he?" she asked abruptly.

"You're hurt."

"Mom, not now!" she snapped, making a mental note to apologise at a later period when her mother flinched at the tone. "I'll answer all your questions but I need to know where he is, please."

Barbara pointed downstairs, an internal battle stirring her motherly instincts but refrained from doing anything, convincing herself to put her trust in her daughter.

"He's downstairs. In his room."

"I have never seen him that angry before."

The small voice made Phoebe acknowledge the little body curled into a noticeable dent in the couch courtesy of their father. It was Nora in her pink pajamas holding onto her mother's hand.

"You guys go to bed. I'll handle this, alright?"

"Honey, are you sure?"

"Mom, please."

"Alright, but I want answers first thing in the morning." Barbara said leaving no room for further argument.

"Got it."

"Come on Nora. Let's get you back to bed."

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut. There was stinging at the top of her right eye. Nothing serious but it messed with her vision and concocted a case of lightheadedness. Sensing she was alone, she crossed the hallway to his door and knocked twice.

"Go away!"

"Max, its me."

"Phoebe?" His voice sounded subdued, "What do you want?"

"Let me in." she pleaded. "please?"

The house was eerily quiet that she felt a little out of place. At first nothing happened. The only sound she could hear being her light breathing against his wooden door. There was a sudden click and slide and tremble that shook the floor. Phoebe twisted the door knob and stepped into his room.

Max was sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed. His shirt was discarded. Phoebe tentatively reached out to him. His knuckles were red. She touched his cheeks. They were damp. He was crying before she got here. His face was blank, but she could feel his pain. His brown eyes dwindled down to a dull shade of its former glory, exposing a bewildering cocktail of emotions.

"You're a savage."

Not the wisest of ways to start conversation considered what happened, but Phoebe didn't care enough about Allison to justify her actions. Max's lips twitched. That was a good sign. She took one of his hands.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Phoebe sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. What could she say to make him feel better? What could she possibly do to make him forget the image of Allison and Marcus in the heated embrace of post-sex?

Max turned to looked at her.

"Shit!"

"I-its nothing."

"I did this." he said. His expressionless face was now drowned with worry and guilt as he examined the cut above her right eye. He must have struck her when she attempted to pull him back from beating Marcus to death.

"I will get it looked at tomorrow." She removed his hand but he wouldn't budge. He was avoiding talking about it. He was avoiding his heartbreak. "How are you feeling?"

Max frowned.

It was kin to a badly derived plot. He didn't feel angry. No. That bastard's face absorbed all the anger he could muster through his fists. When he crossed eyes with Allison, that one emotion hit him like a freight train. Disappointment. She didn't look apologetic in the least. Nor the slightest shame and embarrassment of being caught.

"It happened and I don't want to talk about it," he said curtly, toying with her braids, still feeling a tinge of guilt at the cut on her forehead. "but there's one thing I want to know."

"Yes?"

"Did you know about it?"

Phoebe quickly shook her head. Not wanting to cast any doubt. "No, that's not a secret I would have kept. Hurting you is the last thing I want. You should know that."

Max chuckled softly. He was expecting her to react in offense at the insinuaton, but she didn't. Phoebe was special that way. The tension in his system slowly left as she stared at him with big, prodding and intense brown eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Probably," he replied with a shrug. Fine or not he could guarantee that the urge to smash something wouldn't sate his conscience for one night but having her here was comforting. "Just when I thought things were finally looking up."

"You didn't know."

"I should have. She was acting strange and that bastard kept looking smug whenever we rehearsed, as if he knew something I didn't."

"You didn't know." she repeated. Max was truly a savage. His harmless façade was a mask after all. Hiding a tenacious side of him. When Marcus struggled to stand on his own to feet, Phoebe felt a tinge of sympathy for him. Allison was frozen on the spot, she remembered, as if struggling with her emotions. "What are you gonna do now?"

Max didn't have the answers she wanted. He and Allison were over. There was nothing more to it.

"Sleep. And lots of it."

Phoebe rolled her eyes but she was glad he wasn't crying his eyes out. She wasn't sure she could handle that. "You know where to find me if you need anything, right?"

He nodded, and she kissed his forehead then leaned down to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Their eyes met and Phoebe guiltily dropped her eyes to his lips. Max could easily decode the expression on her face. There were crevices in her restraint. Max nearly smiled, but the situation caused his heart to violently pound inside his chest. Phoebe caressed his cheek and staggered to stand on her two feet, whispering a silent good night and tiptoed out of his lair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

* * *

She could see him avoiding conversation with the family. Their sole intention being to learn of his break up with Allison. They didn't even know he had a girlfriend. She froze Nora, Billy and her father for almost an hour straight for that one. It took him a few days to break out of his sad stupor.

Things were back on track and she was still leading their wrestling escapades throughout the house much to his dismay but he was having fun. The other day, they strolled around town and an elder mistook them for a couple. It rekindled old memories and brought forth a sad smile to his face until she made the best out of the situation by telling him not to think too much of it.

That old pond of theirs became their hotspot. They would often just relax as time flew, or get lost to gibberish nonsense and petty insults. Max was reverting back to his old self. The one she knew before she sort of developed feelings for him, but to her utter dismay, the more Max became himself, the more she was attracted to him.

She is often comforted by the suspicion that he too harbors feelings for her. His lengthy gazes - the frequent bodily contact had to sum up to something but she wasn't too sure anymore. He didn't make things easy. She assumed with Allison out of the picture, she could barter and get her emotions in check. This possessive side was messing with her head. She couldn't even allow Max one moment alone with anyone else. She was his twin. They belonged to one another. Anyone and everyone else were merely dwellers in their realm.

The contemning trials of teenage hood were another factor to consider. Due to the constant touching and wheeling their bodies decided to supplement the tension and react accordingly. That jolt of electricity that cracked on contact was amplifying. As if urging them on; telling them what they both wanted was there but out of their grasp due to apprehensiveness.

Phoebe stood before the television with her arms crossed. There has been an ensuing rise of temperature day after day that she strictly stuck to a top and mid thigh shorts as evening wear but her greatest concern at the moment was her hair.

Max spread his arms out and perched his legs on the table. "You look ridiculous."

"Max! This isn't funny!" she bellowed, pointing to her bright pink hair. "The last time you did this it took days to wash it out of my hair!"

"Then get to it."

She hissed and lunged for him. The couch toppled momentarily. Max gasped when she dug a fist into his chest accompanied by minor slaps here and there. With great difficulty, he seized her by the wrists.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I thought pink was your favorite color."

Phoebe thought better of the situation and sunk her teeth into his neck. Max shuddered but she ignored that. His skin was cool from a cool shower since he beat her to the bathroom earlier. Her teeth nipped on his skin. A sucking sound reverberated through the living room. Max was flushed. Phoebe was absentmindedly grooving on his lap. He stiffened and gasped when she hit too close to home having introduced her tongue into the fray, dragging it along his collar bone and bopping it on his Adam's apple.

This wasn't fair.

His chest was tingling, added with a spoonful of raging hormones and shrewd teenage mentality was enough to direct blood right between his legs. He was certain Phoebe could feel a rising sensation beneath her. The scent of strawberries drove him off the edge. This was taking it too far. Her hands were already dancing across his scalp. He was mushy in her hands. A disgusting puddle of aroused goo resting in her soft palms.

Max felt constricted, particularly in his choice of shorts. A groan left his throat. Phoebe decided to put icing on the cake and goaded his hand onto her skin at the bottom of her top. Her skin felt smooth but Phoebe's didn't stop there. Max opened his eyes and saw something pink jutting out of her white shorts. He nearly whimpered, tensing all over. Phoebe stopped moving altogether. His heart nearly stopped when her breath hit against his ear.

"You're right. Pink is my favorite color."

•

"Reasonable deduction."

"I don't know.."

"Observation, Hank. Can't you see it? Ever since Max broke up with his… girlfriend, he's been spending more time with Phoebe."

"They spend it fighting most of the time."

"I known it doesn't seem suspicious but I can't help this feeling that, that my babies…" Barb stopped short, Hank looked at her with concern but she continued. "Max isn't what worries me. It's Phoebe's behavior."

"Barb, honey, you're just exaggerating. Max and Phoebe are still maturing teenagers. They still fight but it's harmless fun."

Barb wasn't moved. "They make googl-ey eyes when they think no one is looking. And when they tussle on the floor during one of their fits, they tend to get too touchy."

"Too touchy? What's that supposed to mean?"

Barb sighed, slipping into bed next to her husband. "What I mean is, something is changing between those two. I don't know what it is, yet I can't shake the feeling that it's bad."

•

She regarded him carefully. The amount of money she was spending was tremendous. And true to his words, Max ended it with that short stack.

"All your money is in here," she said, handing him the small envelope.

He took it without qualms, not even making sure the amount they agreed upon was in there. "I thought you forgot about me?"

"You know how I look like. I wouldn't put it past you to rat me out."

"Smart," he quipped, nodding absently, twirling her bright braids. "You dyed your hair."

She didn't want to spend another minute around him. His dark eyes shone with mirth and violence. His face was marred with thin scrapes and one or two bandages. Max did a number on him. She couldn't help but be impressed. The thought brought her back to reason.

"How long does it last?"

Marcus shrugged but a smirk graced his scarred features, "Not for long. Three to four days at best and she'll regain her senses."

"It's that powerful?" she asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"Don't underestimate my ability," he warned seriously and she was forced to concur that it was nothing to scoff at. "forcefully trying to rattle your wits back to normal will leave you with few memories of what happened or a good portion of your life if tempered with."

"The extent-"

"Two weeks, but that was only relative to her relationship with Max, everything else in her life I left untouched."

She felt partially guilty but reassured herself this was the right thing to do. Max belonged to her. That girl Allison didn't deserve what happened to her but she got in the way.

"I'm curious though-"

"I have to go," she interrupted, knowing he was to question her motives. "as of now, he wants nothing to do with her so I think now is good a time as any to disappear."

"So eager to get rid of me, eh?" Marcus inquired, watching her avoid his gaze. This girl, was tainted with mischief and undesirable motives. Parting ways was the ideal option here. Marcus shifted his gaze to her ass. If only circumstances were different. Alas, he had places to be. He brushed her cheek with a finger, ruffled her hair and sauntered through the subway with aimless waves of his hand. "Nice doing business with you, sweetheart."

•

"I got you something."

Max averted his gaze from the tablet. He had wondered where she disappeared off to.

"Your allowances aren't due until month end." Barb prompted, chopping carrots on the island counter.

"Well, I got my paycheck."

Hank frowned. "I thought you were volunteering at that place that our loving neighbor runs."

"Dad!" Phoebe snapped. Hank hurried into the living room with a crushed burrito in his hands. Phoebe composed herself and stood before Max with her hands behind her back. "I bought you something."

She brandished a small box. Like she expected, Max gawped as his eyes went wide as saucers.

"EarBlasters!"

Phoebe smiled gleefully as Max wrapped his arms around her to the point she felt air leave her lungs. His 'thank yous' were irrelevant to her, rather she indulged in his invaluable affection. Her face hid in the nook of his neck, breathing in his boyish scent. Hank peered into the kitchen from his couch and met Barb's repeated flick of the head.

•

"You can't ignore me for these." she said sharply, tugging off his new headphones and hovering them on the book case.

"Oh, I forgot how great your company is." he said sarcastically.

Although he didn't mean anything about it. She still felt a bit miffed at that response.

"Is this, about the other day?" she asked tentatively.

He dyed her head bright pink. She retaliated in the most asinine manner known to mankind. They were both flustered and equally turned on. It was no joke. Phoebe had to replace her undergarments that day.

"Max?"

"It… didn't bother me as much as you think." he said. After Allison, everything was moving so fast he couldn't wrap his head around the fact he and Phoebe were basically flirting. Yes, flirting. Almost every minute of the day. It was really hard having to look past the aspect of her as a sister as opposed to a young woman who drove him crazy.

"Do I take up too much of your time?"

The question caught him off guard, but he composed himself. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"What about the band?"

"After the dance we decided to take a break since we're back to square one." he said. Phoebe understood. They didn't have a drummer. "besides, I kind of like spending time with you, even when it's obvious you're a terrible flirt."

Phoebe willed herself not to blush but she did anyway, and couldn't help the sly smile. "Is it safe to say you like it when I flirt with you or is this another case of the pragmatic pot calling the kettle black?"

"I don't flirt with you. You flirt with me. I let you. There's a difference."

"Then care to explain why your hands are on my thighs."

Max sputtered, his hands actually were on her thighs since she sat this close.

"Accident."

"Your hands are still on my thighs."

"..still an accident."

•

"Now he decides to grace me with an appearance cut!"

"What are you complaining about now, Colosso?"

The bunny 'hmph'd rather rudely. "You, mister, are slacking. The world isn't going to take over itself now, is it?"

"We still have time for that."

"So your heart still bears splinters! Boo-hoo! Get over it!"

"I am over it, ass." Max muttered. Colosso was always insensitive and predictable that it was starting to bore him.

The bunny shook it's head. "You're still a kid, understandable, but this is unbecoming of you," it said. "you sir, have been spending too much time with that Ms Goody-two-shoes. She's been rubbing off on you. All you do is spend time with her. Wrestling and canoodling around like two little brats."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am!" The bunny exclaimed bluntly. "we always do things together but now I don't even remember you. We missed WrestleFace 3D, playing dress up-"

"I never participated in dress up!"

"-and launching the RC Max 3000 into space…with Phoebe in it!"

Max thought about it. Fairly certain he hasn't exactly been a charitable friend. A lot of things happen for the past weeks that doting on Colosso simply skipped his mind.

"You really miss hanging out?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, jeez, no need to yell," Max placed the bunny in his arms. "how about you and I spend the whole day to ourselves, huh buddy, sound good?"

"I-I'd really like that."

"Are..are you crying?"

"S-shut up! I need a new cage!"

"Eugh. Explains the smell."

•

"Seriously Max, we could just send her to the moon."

"Colosso, play nice."

"How can you possibly ask me to play nice when you promised this to be strictly bros-day? If you haven't noticed, that insufferable doppelganger of yours is subtly trying to seduce you-"

"I am not trying to seduce my brother!" Phoebe hissed from her side.

"Uh-huh, up to this point you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Face it girly, you are nothing short of a, err, what is the word…thirsty! Yes! You're nothing short of a despicable thirsty damsel who is trying to pants her own brother!"

"Colosso!" Max growled.

The bunny's ears twitched backwards, a action revered for sudden fear and caution. Max never raised his voice at it. Not even when it pooped in his favorite blue white sneakers and accidently destroyed his carrot themed hair gel. Yes. Hair Gel with carrot themes.

"If you don't stop antagonizing her, I'll be forced to cut this 'bros-day' short." Max threatened. His words hung in the air for a while.

"Fine." The villain turned bunny grumbled, it's sharp beady eyes fixing Phoebe an unreadable stare.

•

"Sorry about Colosso. He can be a dick sometimes."

"He's surprisingly predictable, I'll tell you that much so I am not offended."

"Scary, I had the same thought just earlier."

Phoebe crossed her fingers which were unseen to Max. Today, aside from snappish remarks and snidest glances from Colosso, she greatly enjoyed Max's attention and him standing up to Colosso in her defense.

"Can you come in for a few seconds?"

"You aren't going to seduce me, are you?" he asked suspiciously, his tone low. "because I'll have to warn you. Colosso is already onto you."

"I wouldn't dare try." she chuckled, but heeded his words and pulled him into a tight hug. "but thanks for the heads up and allowing me to hang with you guys."

Phoebe pulled back and caressed his cheek, remotely brushing his lips.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

When he left, she slumped with her back against the door. Her chest tightened as tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. How long was this ruse to keep afloat? Phoebe was holding back by knuckles. She didn't know about him but this pretentious back and forth was eating at her sanity. It was torture when he sought comfort in the arms of another, but now it was way worse. This is what she wanted. Max for the taking.. yet the repercussions of romancing her brother were clear as day and held her back.

Regardless of her desires it was excruciatingly blunt knowing the opportunity wasn't out of her grasp. Everything was becoming black and white. This wasn't anyone. This was a brother. A blood relative. She could sit back and cut all ties with him and neutrally wait for everything to revert back to the way they were. Or she could follow her heart and inevitably end up tearing the family apart.

She would invite scorn, but with him by her side everything felt right, normal and natural. She wanted him. And by extension he exhibited a flair of his own attraction to her. Her attentive side could pick up hints of her mother starting to notice a shift in their behavior but Phoebe simply didn't care that much.

She blinked her tears away and stripped from her clothes. Phoebe slithered under her comforter in the nude making sure to lock the door. Tomorrow, come hell or high waters she will take a further step and show Max just how much she was willing to risk for the sake of being with him.

•

"Finally, they're gone." Phoebe exclaimed cheekily.

"What did you do?" Max asked, having noticed how affronted his parents had rushed out of the house with eager thunderlings in tow.

"I may or may not have prompted our little brother and sister to ask our parents how, babies are made."

"Nice." Max complimented, taking a note out of her book, "but why? Are you having a secret society meeting or something?"

"No, I wanted the whole house to ourselves for the next, hour, because there is something I wanted to tell you."

"An hour?"

"Enough ample time to freak out,"

"What?"

Phoebe took his hands and twined them with hers and looked him straight in the eye. "I lo-"

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hold that thought." Max said, moving to open the door. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Hi Max."

Phoebe crossed her arms.

"You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
